<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked For Chaos by AzaSolFen4eva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203836">Marked For Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaSolFen4eva/pseuds/AzaSolFen4eva'>AzaSolFen4eva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marked Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birthmarks, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dragon Age Lore, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Magical Tattoos, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Slavery, Slow Burn, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaSolFen4eva/pseuds/AzaSolFen4eva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Blurred voices, some were yelling while others cried. Heart sprinting faster than her feet on the earth.<br/>"No one believed me!"<br/>She already used more magic than was safe in the beginning of her footrace. However she was would to reveal herself in this moment, against her orders. Tall doors finally reached her sights, she could even make out the holy shemlen symbol carved in. She endured the pain of the sleet digging under her toenails, as she heard a another cry. She rammed the doors open like siege of Qunari,<br/>"What's going on here?!"<br/>Then as if she were a puppet, her whole body jerked back. Everything was gone. She opened her eyes with a gasp and raised from the ground. She scoped the area and it's malicious greens and blacks, with the occasionally embers.<br/>"Where am I?"<br/>She knew where, for she has braved these plains before...The Fade..."<br/>Dowry Lavellan is the most peculiar person in all of Thedas. Like those before and around her, she wants to make a new age. However, with her being painted as a holy vessel and the fate of her home on a thread. She'll have to play her cards right since she's on the front lines with a blade to her head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Inquisitor &amp; Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Fenris/Female Hawke, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marked Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINE TO THE STORY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This book is based on my playthrough of the Dragon Age games and what I felt and thought as I played. There will be things added and tinkered but that's not new for you guys, I'm sure.<br/>!WARNING! This story will contain: Rape, abuse(of all kinds), blood and gore, mental issues, trauma, profanity, sexual content(poly, same sex, and opposite sex), and violence. If any of these things are triggering for you, PLEASE LEAVE. Rape and molestation is an intense fear of mine and sometimes I can't handle writing these scenes, this is SERIOUS!<br/>!DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE! I don't own any of its original characters, games, books, merch, or the companies that made it. All that goes to the respective creators. I repeat, I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE!<br/>Finally, this is the first fanfiction I've written in a long time and the first one I've ever posted. I'm curtained my writing has improved a lot since then but I love RESPECTFUL and MATURE critiques so don't hesitate!<br/>Anyways, thank you so much for choosing my story and I hope you come to love it as much as I do!<br/>HAPPY READING!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't forget the give 'Kudos' and reccomend to your friends!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: When Disaster Strikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Many are cautious about the cries of a crow or the coming thunderstorm, but no one is prepared for the lightning that follows.<br/>---------------<br/>"Kill the murderer!"<br/>"Let's torture the abomination!"<br/>News of the Conclave has spread and the sky has split open, the world's fate is now hanging in the balance. We know who did it... Or do we?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've done much research on the dragon age languages and some lore and I want to give a great thanks to @FenxShiral for your books, I would have never gotten the languages of the elves without them. <br/>Anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> To say Solas was frustrated would be an understatement.</p><p> After waking up from the fade for the eleventh time, he still wasn't getting the results he wanted. He's kept most of his anger closeted for the most part of the week he's been in this broken village the humans call 'Haven'. That Seeker Cassandra has turned away his help several times already, one of the reasons he kept most of his temper sheltered was because lashing out won't solve anything... Especially with the state he's in now. There's also the fact that he's been in that spymaster's eye since he arrived. The only reason he had the luxury of having his own cabin was because he was a mage, and he proved his healing talents when he strolled in with six of their soldiers whom they thought they had lost. Of course, he would have to help their 'healer' even though it was obvious Solas was more skilled than him. He surmised that it was so they could keep a watch on him. Be that as it may, Solas was at his wits end.</p><p>"<em>Fenedhis!</em>" Solas cursed as he realized he over-grounded the bitter tea leaves. At this point he would march down to the makeshift tavern and drink a whole barrel of that disgusting ale the humans love. All anyone is doing on the field is fighting the corrupted spirits and demons that continuously pour out the rips and tears of the veil. It was a loosing battle, of course. There are always many patients flowing in and out of the medical cabin, it does provide the apostate time to think and at some moments distraction. He had been keeping watch from a distance before he arrived. Solas came as soon as his spy, Adafenor gave him the details of the inside situation. </p><p>
  <em>I was too late.</em>
</p><p>Solas scrubbed his face, attempting to wake himself. By the looks of the light in his windows, he had risen at just a hairsbreadth before the sun had risen. The irregular pulses of the veil's large tear leave faint vibrations in the ground, the powerful bass in its sound resembles that of thunder. Solas tries not to look at the tear for too long due to the fact that it reminds him of his biggest regret. After contemplating a rude string of knocking sounded at his door. With a sharp exhale, Solas opened the door to reveal the human healer with a routinely bothered attitude. </p><p>"Come on, elf! We have new wounded." Adan bit out.</p><p>"Of course, healer." Solas responded and quickly went inside and adorned his footwraps. </p><p>Upon heading through the camp to the medical cabin he spotted the dwarven rogue as he sat by a fire, cleaning his crossbow. Solas remembers first meeting Master Tethras, how could he not. It was also the day he gave him the awful pet name, <em>Chuckles</em>. The nerve!</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, you must be the new mysterious elf Cassandra's yelling about!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, and you are?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Varric Tethras, you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Someone who can help."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh-ho! Not gonna tell me? Is it a long name? I wouldn't be surprised, I still struggle with a couple of you guys' names."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How am I gonna, remember you, then? It takes a while for me to remember faces, ya know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is the chaos of the world not concerning you, dwarf?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quite the pessimist, huh? Ah, yes! I'll call you Chuckles!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, don't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How else will I call you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"By my name."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which is?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Solas."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Got it, Chuckles!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Argh!"</em>
</p><p> Still, Solas can't deny the dwarf's interesting character. The two men became good acquaintances upon their time on the field so far. </p><p> "No smiles this morning, Chuckles?" Varric teased.</p><p> Solas gave a small head bow, "Good morning to you too, Master Tethras." He greeted politely, continuing his pursuit. As soon as he entered the cabin was welcomed in with the sight of people. Both critical and fatal patients, scarred servants, and chantry sisters. It was too crowded, and the fact that his nose was attacked with the scent of blood and gore, and his ears were filled with cries and penniless prayers. It reminded him of the wars he had with the Evanuris and how many he lost in his rebel army. He refused to let his millennia old guilt block his focus, so he push it down as much as possible and rolled up his sleeves as he ushered people out so he could treat the patients. He turned to the small patch of servants, Adafenor was among them. </p><p> "You two, please deliver some of my personal herbs and recipes from my cabin. Deliver me some tools from Harritt, I suspect we will need some today." Solas ordered. Adafenor left with the human, understanding to gather information on the way. There were only five servants left. Solas learned remembered not to get supplies from Sergit after having to pay good coin only to find out that it was a cheap blade. Not only did it break during one of Adan's procedures, it forced them to amputate the whole calf because a piece of the blade tore the muscle and lodged itself into the bone!</p><p> Adan immediately ordered three of them to be the runners and reporters, while two stayed in the cabin to help. After that, the cabin was filled with it's sick symphony of pained groans, cries and screams. It was the wakeup call the entire village got almost everyday on schedual. It was a process for the party inside, as well.</p><p>Solas feels the teeth biting his hand as he forces jaws back in place.</p><p>The blunt edges of bone that he has to force back into their sockets.</p><p>The apostate feels the first layer of skin on his forearms and hands give away to the strong punctures and scrapes of blunt nails, as the panic and pain set every patient insane. After he was given his recipes he immediately went to work on preparing the stash they will be using today. Just as he began mixing the last ingredients, a servant came over and spied his concoction. The servant elf gave a shriveled scream and dropped the cleaning bin, bloody  water splashed on the ground almost soaking Adan's feet.</p><p>"Maker's balls! What is wrong with you, lady?!" Adan cursed.</p><p>The elf ran out the cabin, leaving everyone inside confused. Solas went back to his concoction and mixed in the tea. Solas turned to the remaining servants.</p><p>"Please, hold him down." Solas asked solemnly. This wasn't at all his favorite thing to do. However, as these soldiers keep coming in with bigger wounds, Solas must do the extreme. </p><p> The female soldier began to struggle and protest, her words jumbling together as her tears made her Orlesian accent thicker. Solas came to her with medicinal tea and tipped the cup to her mouth.</p><p> "Drink it will lessen the pain." Solas spoke softly. The woman drank it.</p><p> As Solas conjured fire and heated up the blade, the lady began tense posture began to unwind. The blade gave a villainous glow of red and bright orange as Solas finished heating it for a cleaner cut. He would have to at quickly for every two minutes, the tea's effect fades. Solas looked to Adan and he nodded as he gripped the woman's upperarm and thigh, the servants got a sure grip on the rest of the lady's body and all that was left out in the open was the lady's left arm. A lesser shade had left three semi-deep gashes that spanned from her bicep to her index's knuckle. She didn't retreat after receiving the wound and now it was infected. Being struck by creatures such as those is much different from any other. The incor already settled in and puss fizzed and bubbled under her fingernail. It was a sad scene and Solas would have to cut of her entire arm. She was only fortunate that the infection hadn't reached up to her shoulder yet. As Solas held the blade up-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CRASH!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Solas thrown into the wall and his back hit the wood with a bounce, as he landed on one of the beds it broke and the apostates body dropped with it. He lied half hazard upon the cushion, groaning in a throbbing daze.</p><p> Swords pointed down at the mage, ready to kill and Cassandra marched through with a look of rage. Solas slowly turned on his back, internally relived that not was broken. </p><p>"What the hell!" Adan shouted.</p><p>"Silence! We' know you have been doing, apostate!" Cassandra yelled.</p><p>"What have I been doing that would justify you attacking me, without proper questioning?" Solas asked bitterly as he sat up on the broken bed. </p><p>"You have been killing our forces with poisons, causing us unnecessary losses!" Cassandra announced. The circle of blades closed in on Solas' neck.</p><p>He then remembered the elf from earlier.</p><p>
  <em>These fools!</em>
</p><p>"Seeker Pentaghast, you have jumped to conclusions!" He was getting tired of this woman's brash behavior.</p><p>Cassandra gritted her teeth, "Do. Not. Lie!" She growled, "We have a witness." She spoke and then the servant elf came into view. </p><p>"Seeker, you are mistaken. That serving girl has misunderstood and has given you false information." Solas began rubbing his temples, fighting the upcoming nausea and increasing migraine.</p><p>"You lie! You were creating a poison!" The servant yelled back. Solas glared at the elf.</p><p>"What you think you saw, is incorrect!" Solas seethed, he was satisfied when her gaze coward away from his. </p><p>"Kill-"</p><p>"WAIT!" Solas shouted, startling everyone with its loud cadence.</p><p>"I have proof that I did no such thing. The recipe is over there." Solas spoke pointing at the stand.</p><p>Cassandra glared as she mad her way. As soon as her eyes set on the page, her eyes quickly flashed to embarrassment. She sheathed her blade and motioned the men to do so as well. Solas relaxed about a minuscule and hesitated as the Seeker helped him up by his arm.</p><p>"My deepest apologies, Solas. I have misjudged you." She said.</p><p>"I understand, Seeker. These are trying times." Solas said neutrally.</p><p>Just then the Breach gave a loud thunder, causing the floor the shake more than usual. A scout came running in.</p><p>"Seeker, we need you on the front lines again!" He rushed out.</p><p>Cassandra gave Solas a quick glance before her and her men exited the cabin quickly.</p><p>"Maker! I can't stand that woman sometimes!" Adan growled. The servant elf tried to enter but Adan stopped her.</p><p>"Out. Go serve in the tavern." He ordered.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No! I already have hysterical patients, I don't need people like you so quick to waggle their tongue and cause trouble! Out!" Adan bit out.</p><p>The elf's eyes wettened and she briskly exited. </p><p>Solas looked at Adan, "What?! I didn't do it for you! She's been a pain before you got here!" Adan said.</p><p>"Are we gonna save this lady or not?!" Adan ushered. Solas snapped out of it and grabbed a new blade, heating it up.</p><p>"Yes, of course."</p><p> _____________________________________________</p><p>Solas undid his footwraps and looked upon himself in the small mirror. He had already healed the scratch marks on his arms all that as left was the blood that splattered on him after a days work. He had begun to wash the blood out his sweater when there was a loud series of banging on the door. Solas hurried with his undershirt and opened the door to find the Seeker standing there, with three other guards. </p><p>"Is there a problem, Seeker?" Solas asked trying to keep his annoyance from showing.</p><p>"You say you can help with the prisoner?" Cassandra asked.</p><p>"Yes?" Solas said cautiously.</p><p>"Has that changed? You sound unsure." She spoke.</p><p>"No, nothing's changed. I will with whatever I can." He answered.</p><p>Cassandra nodded, "Pack all the things you may need. Do not make me wait." She ordered. Solas nodded and closes the door.</p><p> Though his sweater was still damp he quickly slipped it on and adorned some of his usual gear, as well as his staff, just incase. There has been much violent comments on what they were planning to do to the prisoner and they have become more horrid as time passes, he wouldn't put it pass them to have tried to attack the prisoner already. As soon as Solas exited, the group quickly walked through the nighttime snow. Cassandra opened her mouth and unloaded information to him.</p><p>"It has been ten days and the prisoner hasn't roused at all, it is obvious they are dying but I can't let that happen."</p><p>The group stopped infront of the Chantry's entrance to the cells.</p><p>"I refuse to let that person get the easy way out! You have said that you are capable of helping and have made your efforts known, with possible misjudgment," Cassandra sighed, "I am ordering you to use your magic to find out results."</p><p>"I will do my best." Solas said.</p><p>Cassandra opened the door and the guards ushered Solas inside.</p><p>As she held the door she spoke with finality, "You have five days to produce results, or else I will have you be executed as an apostate." She closed the door.</p><p>As Solas descended the stairs, he was greeted by Varric.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Solas asked. Varric cocked his '<em>Bianca</em>' with a quirk in his mouth.</p><p>"Bianca, and I sensed there's gonna be an attack tonight. We've been on guard for a couple nights now." Varric said with a confident chest.</p><p>"Try not to kill her, Chuckles." Varric jabbed as he went back into his positon.</p><p>
  <em>She's female?</em>
</p><p>The two gaurds guarding the cells gave him a glare as he walked pass. He stood infront of the cell that held the framed criminal. The one who now bares his mistake. He can sense it, his magic. The guard opened the gate and before he took a full step in the guard grabbed his hand and placed a fruit and a flask of water.</p><p>"Her body stopped eating after a week." The guard said. Solas nodded and walked in letting them lock it behind him. The first thing he noticed, besides the fact that she had his magic and she was female, was that she was an elf...</p><p>A Dalish elf, to be exact.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: Engrossing Specimen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"... Na rya thena, ma da'len…"<br/>___________________________________________________________<br/> Solas is finally able to take back what should've been in his hands from the start. The only problem is... What should be his, is not willing to let him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I'd like to give a huge thanks to FenxShiral and katiebour would have never gotten the languages without your works.<br/> Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Solas was perplexed. </p><p> <em>How is this mortal not dead?!</em></p><p> To walk physically through the fade and to return... Alive?! It is something that only happened in the times of the Evanuris. During his first two days in the cell, he has so far gathered that the guard was truthful in telling him of the prisoner's intake. Solas could only give her water, she would vomit any foods even if Solas went the extra mile to mush the foods as if she were a babe. It was a miracle that her heart was beating at all! </p><p> He also had to heal the untreated wounds she has obtained. However, Solas was surprised that they weren't any wounds from the fade. They were slashes from blades and bruises that looked liked they came from hands, as well as a couple of boot prints. </p><p> <em>Disgusting!</em></p><p> Such wounds could be from the guards that surround the two elves or the people who Master Tethras guards against... Perhaps both. There was an indescribable sensation that went through Solas as he began to heal the woman. He felt like his entire being was being consumed. Solas could almost describe it as if he was being absorbed, starting with his hand that is laying on her forehead.</p><p>
  <em>...Strange...</em>
</p><p>As soon as Solas was certain her condition was stable and her wounds were all healed, he finally transferred his focus to the elephant in the room. His mark. Solas gingerly took the woman's hand and was immediately enthralled. His mark reacted to him, as it should. His eyes gave a dull flash as he forced his magic into her palm. Everything was going smoothly. He could feel the magic transfer itself into him, little by little. The mark began to reduce in size, showing the lady's small palm. Suddenly, the woman's hand gave a strong jerk. Solas was a bit surprised at how much strength she did have considering what she went through and her small statue. Solas directed his magic again and what came next surprised him more.</p><p>
  <em>Why won't it leave her body?</em>
</p><p> Despite the magic's foreignism, it linked- no, more like mesh itself with the girl's magic. It was like feeling multiple veins intercept and lock each other up. However, her magic was showing resistance towards it and the battle seemed to worsen when he interacted with it. Solas was beginning to get frustrated. He just wanted to take back his mark! It was clear that this mortal girl couldn't possibly handle his power. Why would his mark consider <em>her</em> it's host and repel against <em>him</em>?! He also sensed another power and that one was putting up a fight at repelling both him and the mark, as well as shielding the girl's mana core. Perhaps he could draw it from her in the Fade? One could only hope. Solas sat erect against the wall as he prepared for his journey. </p><p>As soon as he felt his center shift he opened his eyes, he was greeted again by no spirits. They were still frightened. He continued walking until he felt the environment shift. He found him self in a thick forest and it's appearance of Autumn. He was truly amazed at the vivid detail. From the sounds of the squirrels skittering in the trees, to the shine of the due drops on each blade of grass. He heard the sound of voices and traveled towards it. The owners of the noise came into view and he stopped, still keeping himself hidden. It was the prisoner and not just the prisoner, but a little boy as well. She was sat in between the front legs of his wolf statue, adorned in a flowing dress that left only her hand uncovered. Her hair was still up, just like in the waking world but right now it was braided up into a lower bun. Not to mention she was heavily pregnant as she knitted and hummed a soft tune. The child, whom was most likely her son, was weaving a large circle of flowers upon his statue's head. It was truly bizarre. Just then he heard heavy footsteps approaching towards the forest clearing. Solas assumed it was a possible pride demon, but quickly changed when he heard a voice yell with a thick Tevene accent, "<em>Formosa! Formosa!</em>" Solas disguised himself as a wolf and crouched further under the bushes. A human with dark hair that curled around his ears and a thin beard, came into view. The Tevinter's deep amber eyes sparked with joy as he ran to her with a small girl came in tow. He carried 3 birds while the girl carried one. The both were grinning. The prisoner struggled slightly as she got off the statue, she turned towards them and Solas was truly struck. </p><p>
  <em>… Such green eyes...</em>
</p><p>The man gave her a deep kiss, surprising both her and Solas. It is very unlikely that dalish would be in a relationship with a Tevinter, whether in the Fade or in the Waking world... Anything is possible, Solas proposed. </p><p> "<em>Vhenan!</em> What is the matter?" The prisoner asked. Solas had to admit, her voice sounded much different from her gagging and choking. Her human lover turned to the small girl carrying the hare. </p><p>"<em>Nostra parvula acquirabat festis! Ma Formosa.</em>" He cheered. "Go on, show your mother."</p><p>The little girl showed her catch with a laugh, " <em>Mamae, Ar borem ean </em><em>ra'lan!</em>" The girl said with a giggle.</p><p>The prisoner's face looked that of a proud mother, "<em>Ma </em><em>da'enlea! Ar solas na!</em>" She responded bending down and kissing her daughter's cheek. She turned up to the wolf statue and called out, " Doshiel! Could you and your sister go inside and help aunty Bronwen with these hares." The boy groaned as he descended off the statue. </p><p>"<em>Ahnsul mae?!</em>" The boy whined. It was truly surprising to see how comfortable this woman was with speaking the language of his people. How was she so familiar with it? It is likely that she and her Keeper have been learning from tomes that came before their time. Solas did however, find that her accent was truly different than anything he's ever heard. Before Solas could observe any further, a voice spoke from behind.</p><p>"<em>Ahn mar melin, i've'an'virelan?</em>" </p><p>Solas turned and was greeted by a spirit.</p><p>
  <em>Finally!</em>
</p><p>"Why are you here-" The spirit stopped and roved itself around Solas, "You carry much guilt..." Solas felt as if he was made of glass, he felt transparent, "... Fen'Harel." The spirit stated. </p><p>"I am trying to make things right." Solas responded. The spirit seemed to give off a motion of tensing.</p><p>"Many people will feel differently about your actions." The spirit responded.</p><p>Solas was curious, "Which spirit are you? What is your purpose?" Solas asked.`</p><p>"I am Empathy." It responded. Realization washed over him upon hearing this. Solas stole another glance of the prisoner.</p><p>"Is she an<em> Era'elgar</em>?" He asked. The spirit's glow shone a miniscule amount brighter.</p><p>"No, she is far from that, she is-" The spirit suddenly flared, causing Solas the squint. He could feel the vibrations from the spirit, under his paws.</p><p>"<em>Ma rya she thena, Fen'Harel!</em>" Empathy warned intensely. Solas immediately perked up. </p><p>"<em>Sathan, Fen'Harel! Is'an geral- Ar din'elana shala asa, ar'lin! Din'sahn'in!</em>" Empathy rushed out.</p><p>"<em>Esahn</em>-" Solas was cut off.</p><p>"I have done what I can in keeping the magic inside her from going haywire, but I cannot stabilize the mark on my own... Only slow it down." Empathy explained.</p><p>"Then, you don't know why my mark won't leave her? Not even how she got it?" Solas asked dreading the response that came after.</p><p>"<em>Din, Fen'Harel</em>. Something is blocking me out, there is definitely some sort of missing piece in the memories. She knows next to nothing about what happened and she knows less than nothing about the mark she bears." Solas was indeed grateful for Empathy's answers, but he not getting what he truly wanted.</p><p>"This means that she wasn't responsible for the disaster at the Conclave?" Solas asked.</p><p>"No. The Keeper of Clan Lavellan, only sent her to see what is happening with this Mage &amp; Templar War. The Keeper forbid her from ever making more than eye contact with the people here. The power that caused that explosion would have killed her before she was even partially done with casting." Empathy was speaking so fast Solas could only settle for letting this information be for when he wake up. Solas began to feel the pull of the waking world. The danger was very near.</p><p>"I must go-" Empathy quickly spoke one last thing.</p><p>"Fen'Harel! The amount of power you possess currently, is not enough to take the mark. If you take it now, Both the mark and she will die!" Empathy continued, "The more you tamper with the mark in your weak state, the much more harder it will be for her to wake up. I shall protect her from the inside but you must keep her safe until you can remove the mark successfully." </p><p>Solas then woke up and was greeted with the sound of blades and armor, as well as cries of violence. From his ears, Solas gathered that the attackers were a much more deadly group than the last that came. The guards that were infront of their cell were absent as well. The apostate quickly set the prisoner and his belongings in the corner of the cell. He quickly went into his battle stance ready for the enemies that ere about to burst through the door.</p><p>
  <em>...crack...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CRASH!</em>
</p><p>  Solas immediately threw a barrier around he and the prisoner and quickly began to launch spells. He instantly froze the few rogue warriors that came charging with daggers. One of the archers gave a scream in anger and worry and quickly they took their shots, which Solas instantly burned to ashes before they could reach threw the bars. Solas quickly froze them as well, but dread came over him as he witnessed two large greatsword wielders charge in through the broken door. The sunburst symbol on their breastplates gave the obvious hint that they were templars. </p><p> "Step aside, apostate!" One of the templars ordered. Of course, it fell on deaf ears. Solas felt his brow tense even more as he felt his barrier begin to fall. Another reminder of how weak he is after his wakening. It wasn't as if his magic was to weak to take the humans on, it was the fact that he still didn't have a clear calculation on how much he would need to aide this woman behind him. The templars could probably break through the cell door and Solas would be a fool not to assume they wouldn't dispel him. By the commotion coming from the halls, it seems the anti-force is being bested. However, not as quickly. The apostate surmised there would be three more hostiles entering very soon. The other templar's face grew black as more rage set in.</p><p>"Esteban, there's no reason to get cold feet when killing a rabbit! All mages can be killed in the same way!" The female templar snarled. Solas couldn't help but let his jaw tick as his anger rose a little higher. </p><p>"Shut it, woman!" The male spat while giving her a quick glance. Their eyes met again and Solas could see the man's smirk through the opening in his helmet. The man was either waiting for his barrier to fall or for him to attack first. That wasn't going to happen. Dealing with how they all decided to do such a large attack tonight, it has already drawn the attention of those who would fight against them. All Solas had to do was wait for reinforcements, how long? Solas would have to hope his luck was good enough to bring them in soon. The female templar gritted her teeth...</p><p> "Screw it! I'll kill the demons, myself!" She growled. She began to charge into the gate</p><p> "You fool!" The man yelled, charging after her.</p><p>  The old cell door gave as if it were open the entire time, and Solas launched his spells again. The lady-warrior's shrieks drowned out the other commotion as was burned alive by Solas' flame. The man angrily lunged at him with his blade, promising more murderous intent than he had moments ago. The male elf quickly froze his blade and ducked, hearing the sound of it shattering against the stone wall. Solas quickly took out the small blade in his leg wrappings and gave the templar's inner thigh a deep gash. He stumbled back with a painful grunt. The female was still screaming, by now her vocal cords were tearing.  The warrior grabbed the swords dropped by his comrade and limply charged again. Solas tried to freeze his legs but he was quick to get out of that. The elf created a small wall of ice but the man charged through and gave a larger swing towards both elves. Solas used fade-step but he forgot the prisoner. He was brought great relief when the blade missed her, though it was by a hairsbreadth. The sword had itself wedged into the stone above the prisoner's head and the human failed to tugged it out. The human's leg began to falter as blood continued to pour out. Solas was about to freeze him but he was cut short as he gave a groan at the pain he felt tear into his left calf. He gave a quick glance to see the three hostiles that were expected. The single archer already had another arrow loaded and took aim to the prisoner. Solas forced himself to move and he used his strength and pushed the templar infront of both him and the prisoner. The templar gargled as the arrow lodged itself in his neck. Solas set the other two charging rogues. He however, could move from the archer's next shot because the dead templar's armored body laid heavy on his lower half, giving him constant waves of pain as the arrow in his leg began to bend into a more diagonal pose.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> SHLING!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> The apostate stilled as he saw a sword pierce itself through the archers chest. the body dropped onto the ground lifeless as the blade was yanked out. Seeker Cassandra entered, still holding her blade and shield ready. Solas relaxed and then another voice sounded as well as quick steps from multiple people.</p><p>"Are there any survivors, Cassandra?" Leliana asked. </p><p> Cassandra approached their cell.</p><p> "Thank you for your help, Seeker." Solas grunted as he used his uninjured leg to kick off the templar. Cassandra's nose slightly crinkled as the corner of her mouth twitched. </p><p>"I'm not sure you needed it, apostate." She stated.</p><p> Solas could see that Varric's coat and chest hair were splattered with blood but other than the gash on his shoulder and the scratch on his cheekbone, he was fine. Leliana stood beside him with a thinly loaded quiver and bow, as well as her own red paint. Varric looked around and pinched his nose as the burning flesh gave a putrid smell.</p><p> "I guess you really know how to handle your own, Not that I do need a reminder but if you could refrain from burning so many next time, Chuckles. I'm swallowing vomit right now!" Varric joked, half-heatedly. Cassandra turned and gave him a glare, at which his winked. Solas quickly froze the bodies and then turned his attention to his leg. It wasn't serious, he could heal it and be walking within an hour. Solas quickly scanned the prisoner, satisfied that she wasn't harmed. </p><p>Cassandra, and Leliana entered the cell. Solas gave a sharp sound as he broke and removed the arrow. </p><p>"Have you made any progress with the prisoner?" Cassandra asked.</p><p>"Yes. After healing her and journeying into the fade, I have gathered some information and have come up with an answer." Solas said, feeling his magic's cold sensation as his wound closes. Leliana's  eyebrow gave a subtle raise.</p><p>"What answer is that?" She asked.</p><p>Solas looked at them both square in the eyes, "She didn't do it." His voice echoed slightly.</p><p>Cassandra's face masked in rage and she poised her blade to his face, "You filthy-"</p><p>"CASSANDRA!" Leliana's voice rang with high volume. The Seeker eased away her blade, "Explain how you've come to this answer, Solas." Leliana ordered while crossing her arms.</p><p>"The mark in her hand is not even hers." Solas stated, " If she had truly wished to have this mark or had done this to herself, she would have been here unconscious right now. The destruction of the conclave and this mark are all connected and that means, this will have been in careful planning for longer than we've realized. As I used my magic to fully search process her overall state, I gathered that she doesn't have the power to create such destruction. She would have died before she even cast the spell, let alone gathered enough mana to try." Solas took a breath.</p><p> "I have also gathered from her memories in the fade that the last memory she had before the incident was her in this very village." He spoke.</p><p>"If that were true, then who's to say she wasn't apart of the plan? There is also the theory that there was a group, could she be in allies with them?" Leliana asked.</p><p> Solas stood slowly, "It would be more likely that it was a group that has done this, possibly a ritual but even so, she would not be powerful enough to be apart of such ritual. It is much more likely that something went wrong and she was unfortunately, at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said. Cassandra scoffed.</p><p>He turned to her, " The status of the breach is getting worse is it not? One would have thought that if they could tear a hole on the sky, they could control it their sleep, no? However, that is not the case. Each time the breach tears wider, each pulse, even if the smallest of growth, the mark on the female's hand grows and her life is in even more danger. The mark is a parasite, and soon she will be consumed. If the mark reaches her mana core or worse her heart, I'm afraid she will die and we may possibly have to deal with two breaches in the veil." He spoke seriously. It was a dreadful but very possible outcome that he had recently been mulling over and now that he said it out loud, it seems pretty valid.</p><p> Just then a tremor echoed and moved around them as the sound of the breach thundered outside. The was a slight whimper causing all eyes to turn to the prisoner, more specifically the mark. It gave a sharp cracking sound. Solas quickly knelt and took her hand.</p><p>"Is there a way to prevent this?" Cassandra asked.</p><p>"Yes, though it's a recent theory..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three: Wake up! Death's at the Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dowry awakes to find that she will be killed over a crime she had no idea happened! Did she do it? She would have remembered doing something like this! The one thing that really set in was the fact that she didn't want to die, not yet!<br/>If there's even the slightest chance, she'll have to take it. She needed to live, just for a little while longer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are finally getting into the gameplay! Let's see where this adventure goes!<br/>Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Dowry was finally gaining more control of her body, but it still took a lot of energy to even think up a complete sentence though. She felt as if she had been struck by a pride demon. Her head was no better.</p><p>  As she let herself be dragged by her feet across what she felt was stone, she tried to recall what happened leading up to this. </p><p> <em> When did I lose consciousness?!</em></p><p>
  <em>  Was I still in Haven?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Why are my hands bound?</em>
</p><p>These questions assaulted her mind like rapid fire. She let out a strangled groan as she felt her shoulder blades collid with every stone step she slid over. Her legs were dropped-no, more like thrown to the ground and then she let out a yelp as she was yanked around by her hair bun until she sat slump on her knees. Her left hand was sweating profusely as it gave strong pulses that spread throughout her body. It was a strange feeling. She felt as though her body wanted to jump out of her skin. She couldn't tell if she were hot or cold and her nerves were forcing her body to make small jerks. It kind of felt like-</p><p>
  <em>No! It didn't happen again did it?! I've been so careful!</em>
</p><p>aMaybe this was why she was bound and being treated roughly. Just then she heard an array of metal sliding against metal. Dowry's blood felt like led as she froze in fear. She knew there were many blades pointed at her, though it was not the first time this happened to her, she could sense that the weight of this situation was entirely different. Her hand gave another strong pulse and this time it was so strong that she couldn't help but open her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>What is wrong with my hand?!</em>
</p><p>  Dowry gave a small shake of her head as her sight cleared up, she turned to her left hand as it unfurled from the grip she had on her knee. </p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>  Dowry let out a strong gasp as she was blinded by the small light in her hand. She flinched back in fear as it gave a spark of green. </p><p>
  <em>Wha-</em>
</p><p>  Before Dowry could finish her thought, her head jerked up to the sound of a door being kicked open. She saw two figures angrily approaching. Dowry couldn't stop her face from conveying fear as the two approached her.</p><p>---------</p><p>  Cassandra could not take her hand away from the death grip it had on the butt of her sword. No matter how many times Leliana had told the woman to not let her anger compromise her wellbeing it fell on deaf ears. However, they both knew it was futile. Both women had worked together closely and for their Divine, even closer.</p><p>
  <em>Why must the Maker be so unjust?!</em>
</p><p>  This went through both women's head as they approached the door to the Chantry cells. Cassandra wasn't sure she could hold herself back let alone her blade if she encountered what laid beyond that door. She was barely able to withhold herself when she and her men dragged her back to Haven. She just couldn't believe such a tragedy could befallen them when the time for peace was finally within their grasp. The Divine had been ecstatic upon receiving Leliana's report that the Mages and Templars had finally agreed to put their weapons down and meet a compromise. Cassandra couldn't stop remembering their last moment together. </p><p> <em> Cassandra gazed upon the aged face, letting her worry seep through her saluted posture. </em></p><p>
  <em>  'This will deliberately be hindering my job to protect you, Most Holy!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  The Divine gazed upon her Right Hand with amusement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  'Cassandra, it is only a small errand. You will be gone for only a moment.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  'But it is my duty-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  'Cassandra, I may be old but I am not weak. The talks will not start until tomorrow and you are not the only one who gaurds me.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Cassandra could not help but grind her teeth. Though evaluating Commander Cullen and his men was important, she still wished to stay. There was also the fact that the Divine had sent Leliana to the Chantry to do some last minute convincing with the clerks. Due to the fact that Chancellor Roderick was present among them, Leliana's reurn would most likely take a while. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Cassandra sighed, giving up her battle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  'I shall do as ordered, Your Holiness.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  That was the last smile she'd seen from Divine Justinia. </em>
</p><p>  <em>Almost an hour later, not only did chaos strike, but it took away one of the few things important to her.</em></p><p>
  <em>   It was also the first time she'd seen Leliana cry.</em>
</p><p>"Remember what Solas said." Leliana spoke to her friend.</p><p>  Cassandra's death grip grew tighter. She wished to make the one who was responsible, pay for their crimes. She barely cared for what the apostate had to say on the matter, all fingers should point to the prisoner! Shouldn't it? Bottom line was that if Solas' theory was correct, she was their only hope. They could kill her after.</p><p>  Cassandra kicked open the door after that thought and stalked towards the prisoner.</p><p>____________</p><p>  Dowry couldn't keep the dread from spilling into her face.</p><p>  <em>They're gonna kill me!</em></p><p>  That went through her head faster then ever before, adrenaline was making her sweat heavier buckets as well.</p><p> "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?!" The armored lady seethed in her ear. Dowry had only seen her once while she was spying for the Keeper, she only had to look at her once to know that she must keep out of her sights. That of course failed considering where she is now. She had never seen the red haired woman before but seeing how not only her eyes but her stance observe her, Dowry could see she was most likely a spy. Her metal boots made for sickening footsteps as she stalked around to her front.</p><p>  "The Conclave is destroyed, everyone that attended is dead... Except for <em>you</em>." She spoke the last word as if it were bile she wanted to spit out. Her words made Dowry freeze.</p><p> <em>Destroyed?!</em></p><p>
  <em> Everyone's dead?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> What happened while I was unconscious?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> How could someone do this?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em> How am I not dead?!</em>
</p><p>  She was apparently supposed to answer because more anger leaked into the woman's face as she snatched Dowry's left wrist and thrusted it into her face.</p><p> "Explain this!" She growled. Her angry expression was highlighted as the mark on her hand gave a large spark. Dowry gave an inaudible exhale as her hands were thrown down again. Dowry was trying hard not to let fear into her tone, she had to think of something or she'll end up in pieces. Even if she could tell a lie, it wouldn't get her out of this mess.</p><p> "I-I can't!" She struggled out. I mean, what could she say?!</p><p> "What do you mean, 'you can't?!'" The lady yelled. Her voice was raising. What could she do about it though? How can she play this in her favor?</p><p> "I don't know what that is or how it got there-" Dowry tried to explain as best she could but she choked on a scream as the lady lunged at her and took her shoulders in a death grip.</p><p> "You're lying!" She roared darkly. However, as quickly as her hands were on her, she was yanked away by the other woman. The red head stared the lady down as she placed herself in between the two.</p><p> "We need her, Cassandra!" The woman said fiercely. Dowry couldn't help but feel a small amount of relief. What they needed her for, she had no idea but the spy seemed to hold an equal amount of power here. If Dowry could convince her to let her live a little bit longer. Dowry's eyes glossed over as she went through all of what the armored lady told her, just now. She knew she had to say something. Anything! </p><p> "I can't believe it... <em>All</em> those people... <em>Dead</em>." Dowry breathed out. Those weren't the right words, it was more like she couldn't fathom the idea. </p><p> "Do you remember what happened? How this began?" The spy asked. Dowry knew not to twaddle. She had to think of something. No matter how hard she dug into her mind, she couldn't find anything more than a few flashes. Dowry tried to explain the best she could.</p><p> "I remember running... Things were chasing me and then-... A woman?"</p><p> "A woman?" The red head repeated, obviously peaked by Dowry's words. Dowry took that as a good sign and continued.</p><p> "She reached out to me, but then-..." </p><p> Cassandra stopped pacing and approached the spy, "Go to the forward camp, Leliana…" She spoke and then she turned to Dowry, "I will take her to the rift." Leliana left with a confirming nod.</p><p> <em>Forward camp?!</em></p><p>
  <em> Has the war gotten worse?!</em>
</p><p> <em>What is a 'rift'?!</em></p><p>New questions swarmed Dowry's mind, but only one came out as she was pulled to her feet by her bound hands, "What did happen?" Her voice sounded as defeated as she felt.</p><p> Cassandra let out a sigh, she was much more tamed now, "It-... Will be easier to show you." Her tone was dissipated. Dowry weakly followed her. The red carpet was all she sought to focus on as she made her way, she could already feel the army of eyes follow her, like they always did before. As the giant doors before her opened up, she lifted her head up as her ear picked up the sounds of chaos. One of the guards by the doors spat, "Filthy knife-ear!" as she passed the threshold. Dowry looked up higher but coward momentarily as the bright light of a winter's day assaulted her eyes. Green lightning painted the clouds but what really caught Dowry's eye was the giant vortex in the sky that was obviously not from the waking world. She couldn't explain the feeling her body was experiencing. It was like she was floating in her boots as she stared at the vortex.</p><p>  "We call it the 'Breach'." Cassandra spoke. Dowry tore her gaze away from the sky to look at the female warrior's back.</p><p>  "It's a massive rift into the world of demons, that grows larger with each passing hour..." Cassandra turned to Dowry again, "Its not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." Cassandra came closer to Dowry as she observed the breach again.</p><p>  "An explosion can do that?!" Dowry asked stunned by the details she was given. Cassandra now stood before her, her face stone cold with determined focus.</p><p>  "<em>This</em> one did, unless we act the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." She spoke with finally. It brought even more dread onto Dowry's shoulders. Just then the ground gave a strong tremor and Dowry looked up just in time to see the Breach do a thundering pulse and grow larger and brighter, but as that quick motion happened...</p><p>  "Ah! Urgh!" Dowry cried out as her left arm shot up into the direction of the Breach. It felt like someone was twisting a blade through her palm and the mark on her hand spouted another spark. The pain forced Dowry onto her knees as she cradled her glowing hand, forcing some healing magic through her arm. Cassandra kneeled down, as well. She had to say this quickly before this chaos went too rampant. If Solas was right, then they really needed her alive more than dead.</p><p>  "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads and it <em>is</em> killing you!" Cassandra stressed. The worry seeped into her eyes as she rushed.</p><p> <em>We need her on our side, at least until the breach is closed, at least until the chaos has ended. </em></p><p>  This is what Cassandra thought. Everytime she looks at the Breach, every soldier she sees get cut down, every tear she fought. It all has come down to this, it <em>must</em> work. </p><p>  "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time!" Cassandra said. They must do this, for Divine Justinia and all those who suffered and all those who lost their lives. Dowry couldn't process everything right now. It was all happening so fast! Who, what , when, and where? There were all these questions stabbing around her head giving her a massive headache, this was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from! However, above all she help but feel sorry for these people. Here they were fighting something no one, not even the Wardens could handle and they were no doubt, dying and are desperate. Perhaps she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Just from all this alone, Dowry could tell that she didn't follow the Keeper's orders to not make contact and to only watch from a distance.</p><p>  "You say 'it may be the key' to doing what?" Dowry finally asked.</p><p>  "Closing the Breach, whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly..." A slight frown etched into Cassandra's face, "It is our only chance, however... And <em>yours</em>." Dowry didn't know if she should take that chance. However...</p><p>  "You <em>still</em> think I did <em>this</em>?! To <em>myself</em>?!" Dowry accused.</p><p>  "Not intentionally, something <em>clearly</em> went wrong." Cassandra answered.</p><p>  Dowry still couldn't take that as a good answer, "And if I'm <em>not</em> responsible?" </p><p>  "Someone is, and you are our only suspect! You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way!" Cassandra countered. Dowry still was cautious with these recent findings, This was basically a suicide mission! Would she even survive?! She couldn't die yet, but if push came to shove. She could either choose the mouse trap or the poison.</p><p>  Dowry took a quiet breath and explored her options briefly, "I understand." She finally said.</p><p>  Cassandra's face gave way to surprise and relief, "...Then..."</p><p>  Dowry nodded, "I'll do what I can, whatever it takes." Whatever it takes to keep her alive and also whatever it takes to help these people, but honestly... Did she really have a choice?!</p><p>  Cassandra pulled Dowry to her feet and they began to trudge forward to their dreaded destination. They both scanned the area's of the camp and the environment around them. The glares Dowry received were more than menacing. From angry tears to actually spitting, Dowry has only experienced such a strong amount of hatred only twice in her life.</p><p>  "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers." Cassandra tried hard not to let too much emotion slip into her tone as she kept both a grip on Dowry's back and her feelings.</p><p>  " It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars..." Cassandra took another calming breath, "She brought their leaders together, now they are dead." The two finally entered the gates to the first bridge, greeted with glares still.</p><p>  "We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did... Until the Breach is sealed." Cassandra ended. Dowry stopped as Cassandra placed her hand infront of her. Cassandra Unsheathed her dagger and gave her a quick solemn glance as she sliced through Dowry's bindings.</p><p>  "There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come, it is not far." Cassandra spoke.</p><p>  <em>We can't be already there?! I'm not prepared!</em></p><p>"Where are you taking me?" Dowry asked quickly following Cassandra.</p><p>  "Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." She said.</p><p>  Dowry couldn't help but look around at both the wrapped and non-wrapped bodies that lay on the frozen stone. Cassandra's eyes became glassy for a moment. They exited the gate and Dowry immediately took in the barricades and flaming debris. There were two scouts crouched behind one of them, trembling in fear. The two women pressed on to the second stone bridge. Dowry narrowly missed three other scouts as they came sprinting down the path with dried tear marks under their blown eyes.</p><p>  "Maker! It's the end of the world!" One of them cried.</p><p>  They then passed a corpse that lay in the snow by a burning cart. It body looked as if it's been halfway skinned, Dowry knew those markings. That person was cut down by a Lesser Shade before they could scream.</p><p> <em> These poor people! No one deserves this! How could one possibly do this!</em></p><p>  Dowry's eyes were again trapped by the Breach's light. Her nerves felt as though they were getting small shocks all at the same time. She would be surprised if her hair wasn't standing up, at all.</p><p>  <strong><em>CRACK! CRACKLE!</em></strong></p><p>  Dowry grunted in pain and faltered to her knees as she crutched her hand for dear life, begging for the mark to stop. Cassandra turned around and went to help her up. Dowry groaned with effort as they struggled to get her back on her feet.</p><p>  "The pulses are coming faster now." Cassandra spoke and gave Dowry's shoulder a pat. They continued on to the second bridge.</p><p>  "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face." Cassandra explained.</p><p>  Dowry asked the burning question, "How did I survive the blast?" </p><p>  Cassandra's face scrunched up slightly as she said the next words, "They said you-... Stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you, no one knows who she was." Cassandra took another breath as she took a short glance up towards the Breach, "Everything farther in the Valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."</p><p>  They entered the arc and continued running towards the soldiers ahead, but then before they could reach halfway an energy blast from the Breach struck the bridge, narrowly missing Dowry by inches but most likely killing the people ahead. Both women's faces gave to shock as they watched the bridge crumble before their feet, they fell through not having anytime to scream as they both tried to protect their vitals as they barreled down the destruction. Dowry looked up in time to see another blast crash into the frozen water before her and spawn a shade. They quickly got to they're feet, Cassandra immediately unsheathed her sword and braced her shield.</p><p>  "Stay behind me!" Cassandra fiercely ordered as she charged forward. Dowry remained docile until just a few feet infront of her, the ground began to bubble showing signs that another enemy would arise. She looked around and found a staff laying half hazard a mere two feet away. She quickly grabbed it just in time as the enemy showed itself. Dowry instantly fired spell after spell. She could usually finish such a weak enemy with ease but dealing with how bad Dowry's condition is, she was running on low. Judging be the fierceness of the Shade she's facing, the Breach gives these demons a boost in power. Dowry felt the shade's gore spill on her face as she dealt a final blow, she relaxed slightly, taking a deep breath as she tried to decrease the ache in her bones.</p><p>  "Its over." She said to herself. Cassandra took her stance against her, her blade now turned onto Dowry.</p><p>  "Drop your weapon, Now!" She growled edging just a bit closer. Dowry wanted to hit herself at that moment, she just revealed that she was a mage! She took a defensive stance as well. If anything, she was slightly offended.</p><p>  "Do you really think I need a staff to be dangerous?!" Dowry said but immediately wanted to hit herself for saying that.</p><p>  "Is that supposed to reassure me?!" Cassandra asked sarcastically.</p><p>  "I haven't used my magic on you yet!" Dowry countered. Cassandra sighed and sheathed her blade.</p><p>  "You're right. You don't need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot protect you." They began to walk forward until Cassandra stopped and turned, "I should remember you agreed to come willingly." She said begrudgingly.</p><p>  As they came up upon another snowy slope, Cassandra handed Dowry a few health potions, in which Dowry quickly downed one them. She let out a small sigh of relief as she felt her migraine subside. She couldn't use too much magic, not in this state.</p><p>
  <em> ...I won't trigger it again... </em>
</p><p>  "Where are all your soldiers?" Dowry asked while quickly storing away the rest of the potions.</p><p>  Cassandra gave a huff, "At the forward camp, all fighting... We are on our own for now.</p><p>  These people couldn't catch a break, it seems. Their forces were standing on a broken leg and dealing with a whole barrel of other problems, both mentally and physically! </p><p>  "...<em>Ir abelas</em>…" Dowry said under breath. She really was sorry for these people, her heart hurt all the more whenever she tried to imagine how many lives were lost. After their possibly five battle with a handful of demons, Cassandra spoke again as the two of them ran up a snow covered flight of stairs.</p><p> "We're getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting."</p><p> She was correct, Dowry's ears could pick up on what sounded like a battle cries from both demon and man.</p><p> "Whose fighting?!" Dowry called back to her over the cold wind that picked up. </p><p> "You'll see soon, we<em> must</em> help them!" Cassandra urged. The two began to pick up speed barely catching themselves as slipped on the frozen stairs. Just before they turned the corner, a groan filled with both frustration and pain sounded to Dowry's ears. Out of no where, Dowry's body gave a strong jerk as she felt something keen to a chain lightning shoot from her spine through the rest of her body, all the way down to her toes. That definitely wasn't from her hand! She tried to play it off but it still caught the eye of the female warrior.</p><p> "<em>Ma vhenan veredha, Fen'harel!</em>" Dowry cursed under her breath.</p><p> <em>...What was that?!...</em>  </p><p> -------------</p><p>  "Chuckles! Behind you!" Varric yelled as he dodged another blast from a lurking wisp.</p><p>  Solas rolled out of the way before the armored shade hit a vital, but Solas wasn't fast enough to completely evade the attack. He groaned as both heard and felt the claw slice into his side, leaving a shallow wound behind. Solas struggled out another mind blast and gave a large sweep of ice, freezing the several demons that were trying to close in on him. A scream rang in his ears. Solas instantly watching as another body of a scout slammed into the dismayed wall. A sickening array of cracks and a short squeal sounded. Solas watched in barely contained shock as the body slump in a pathetic sitting position, blood and saliva dripping from it's mouth as it's eyeball hung out of it's socket by a weak tendon.</p><p> He cursed his weakened state for the millionth time as he felt his lungs contract harder from the increased exhaustion. That was the sixth and last available reinforcement Commander Cullen was able to send. Now the whole party only contained Solas, Varric, and a scout that was struggling to fight with a arm that isn't in it's socket and is with a broken wrist. Varric was struggling with his load enough as it is but the two men had to keep saving the injured scout from certain death every turn! Solas grimaced as he saw another handful of enemies spawn out of the small rift before them. At this rate, Cassandra will be too late. Solas gritted his teeth as he tried to think of a plan while he watched new foes begin to circle around him.</p><p>  Solas' eyes widened as he was temporarily blinded by a strong bolt of lightning. He looked over in awe at the large patch of burnt stone where the demons just were. He looked up to see Cassandra jumping down with her weapons ready, but he caught the glimpse of another person before they performed the fade-step. His eyes immediately followed until the figure stopped on the burnt patch.</p><p>  It was the prisoner!</p><p>  He didn't have time to fully observe her before she fade-stepped again to where Varric and the scout were fighting. After fighting the last of them, Solas grabbed the female's arm and quickly dragged her to the small rift. He glanced at her before pulling her closer by her wrist.</p><p>  "Quickly! Before more come through!" Solas then proceeded to push her marked hand up to the rift, using a small amount of his own magic to urge the mark to close the tear. His grip tightened as he felt her entire arm shake almost uncontrollably in he felt her magic automatically cast, forcing it's will through the mark. As soon as the rift closed, she ripped her arm out of his grasp forcing them both to step back.</p><p>  "What did you do?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find translations in FenxShiral "Project Elvhen" works ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four: Beginnings (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your Cancer just turned 18 on the 22nd! Whoopee! Happy B-Day to all who read.<br/>All translation for the Elves languages can be found in FenxShiral's works.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  " <em>I</em> did nothing, the credit is yours." </p><p>  "You mean this?" Dowry spoke while gesturing out her mark. </p><p>  <em>Her voice sounds different from the Fade, she acts different as well. </em></p><p>  Solas thought this while watching her stare at her hand. However, there are more important things at play and now that he has gathered that she can manage the mark, Solas can comfortably foresee good results.</p><p>   " Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand..." Dowry flexed her fingers as the mark gave a quiet sizzling sound, "... I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake, and it seems I was correct." Solas finished with an easy in not proud smile.</p><p>  <em>Does that mean I could really prove my innocence?!</em></p><p>
  <em>  But this was only proven with a small rift, could I close that thing by myself?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Illogical! </em>
</p><p>  Before Dowry could think any farther, Cassandra came up and approached the two from behind.</p><p>  " Meaning it <em>could</em> also close the Breach itself." She stated. Cassandra couldn't keep the ghost of a smile from her face as she let her shoulders relax a minuscule amount.</p><p> <em> It can finally be over.</em></p><p>  However, she immediately hardened herself after that thought and gave herself an internal scolding. This was a war, one must follow the task at hand. Solas began to speak again.</p><p>  "Possibly..." Dowry watched Solas as he brought his hands in front, playing with his index finger, observing how he gave another easy smile, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." She couldn't her but feel apprehensive with the amount of attention she was receiving from all parties. It was heavily tempting to resort to her self-effacing habit to go underground or dive into a river, but she couldn't do that now. Instead she push herself to respond with a small head bow and a shy smile to ease her glaring face. </p><p> Another voice joined the party, "Good to know, here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." Varric approached, charming personality shinning like Orlesian jewelry. Dowry turned and observed the dwarf right down to his chest hair, which was quite tamed compared to her father.</p><p>  "Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcomed tag along." Varric spoke while giving a wink to Cassandra. Dowry turned to her, internally laughing as the female warrior glared at him.</p><p>  As far as appearances and personality goes, Dowry couldn't make heads or tails of this man. He's not a danger to her, that's for sure. She has never formally met a dwarf but...</p><p>  "Are you with the Chantry or..." She trailed.</p><p>  "Was that a serious question?" Solas spoke through his snort of amusement.</p><p>  Varric gave a breathy laugh as he spoke, "Technically. I'm a prisoner. Just like you." Cassandra kept glaring at the dwarf, he made her ears hurt.</p><p>  "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, <em>clearly</em> that is no longer necessary." She struggled to keep the bite out of her tone.</p><p>  "Yet, here I am. Lucky for you... Considering current events." Varric finished breaking his smile upon reaching the last words.</p><p>  Dowry was amused. It seemed that everyone was a prisoner, well except Varric was just given the ok to leave. However, judging by how the male elf was dressed she could see he was no circle mage. Perhaps, he was 'city-born' as the Dalish would call it or that dreadful term, 'flat-ear'.</p><p>  <em>I should however make nice though, perhaps they could be a strong ally in defending my innocence, even though we just met?</em></p><p>
  <em> The male elf could use further observation, though.</em>
</p><p>  "That's... A nice crossbow you have there." Dowry couldn't let her manners slip, especially in this day and age. She was pleased however, when Varric gave a genuine grinned and turned to his weapon.</p><p>  "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together." Dowry was amused by the dwarf again.</p><p> <em> He's not only charming, but seems to have a high level of confidence. </em></p><p>  "You named your crossbow, 'Bianca'?" She has never heard of someone naming their weapon after a person, maybe after what it can do but a woman. Dealing with how he looked twitterpated at the mention of crossbow, that was something that would make even a Qunari blush.</p><p>  "Of course and she'll be great company in the Valley." He responded. Cassandra's back went rim rod straight at those words, however.</p><p>  "Absolutely not!" She valiantly protested as she approached the dwarf, " Your help is <em>appreciated</em> Varric, but-"</p><p>  "Have you been to the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore, you <em>need</em> me." Varric interrupted, finishing with a small smile.</p><p> <em> ...I hate you...</em></p><p>  Cassandra growled in her head as she caved into the dwarf, walking away before she ended up choking him. She truly could not see the charm.</p><p>Solas came closer to the female prisoner, interested in how she showed no care in hiding how she observed him.</p><p>  "My name is Solas, if there to be introductions..." His smile turned into a smirk as her eyes shamelessly gave him a once over, "I am pleased to see you still live." He was genuinely glad. He did not wish to stain his hands anymore and let another life end because of his mistake.</p><p>  "He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while your slept.'" Varric joked. </p><p>  Dowry felt her heart skip a beat. </p><p>
  <em>  Did he remove my armor?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did he perhaps see them?!</em>
</p><p>She stared into his eyes quizically, she wondered if she should ask. What if Solas didn't see them? Cassandra would have mention them surely, since he most likely would have reprted to her.</p><p>  "You seem to know a great deal about it all." Her voice became slightly soft, Solas surmised her cautious demeanor was slipping through.</p><p>  "Like you, Sols is an apostate." Cassandra explained. Dowry's forced herself not to frown at the word that flowed out of the Seeker's mouth.</p><p>  "Technically, <em>all</em> mages are now apostates, Cassandra..." Dowry could hear the offended tone in his voice, " My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, <em>far</em> beyond the experience of any <em>circle mage.</em>" Dowry could finally surmise what he is. A wandering mage, something that she used to be, but he also was a prideful person who bares a prejudice against those in the circle. It left a sour taste in her mouth, hopefully he wasn't like the Keeper and is obsessed with Elvhen Pride.</p><p>  <em>'Solas', huh? The name suits him.</em></p><p>  "I came to help to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed <em>regardless</em> of origin." He explained. Dowry could tell he was genuine.</p><p>  "And what will you do once this is over?" However, she remained cautious.</p><p>  "One hopes those in power will remember who helped... and who did not." She could sense something underlaying in those last words but she felt she shouldn't push. Solas switched his attention to he Seeker.</p><p>   "Cassandra, you should know... The magic involved here is unlike any I've seen, your prisoner is a mage but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power." The ghostly smile upon his face told Dowry's gut otherwise. Yes, she should remain cautious around him. Especially since his gaze grew to an underlying dark intensity, that made her stomach feel as though it had a pile of rocks. </p><p>   "Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." </p><p>   Varric walked, stopping by Dowry. "Well... Bianca's excited." He joked as he continued to walk, Dowry following behind. They moved down the river bank in a line. Solas felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to meet Dowry's green eyes. She gestured for him to look down and he saw her holding out a healing potion and a lyrium potion. His eyebrows raised for a moment as he took them, nodded his head in thanks. She walked in front of him a close second behind Cassandra.</p><p>  "Ya gettin' cold feet now, Chuckles? Get a move on." Varric teased behind him. Solas didn't even realized he stopped walking. </p><p>  After another couple of fights, Solas proceeded to contemplate Dowry. She truly was an intriguing person. She is Dalish but does not seem like any he has encountered. Her accent is thick but not really belonging to anywhere. Her mannerisms are both familiar and foreign. She is certainly youthful in appearance but her demeanor is very mature. There's no denying how pleasing she is aesthetically either. She had a full cheeks, not too small nose, and full lips. Her ears were a little bigger, yes but it was her eyes that enthralled him the most. They were rounded and large just like any other elf he'd seen but they sharp at the corners, making her eyes almost like a fox or a cat. There's also how green they are. They don't seem to glow like they did in the Fade but they were still giving that sparkling effect. Every time her pupils dilated, it was like looking into the Breach. It was kind of... Eerie?</p><p>
  <em>  Should I just ask?</em>
</p><p>  "You are Dalish, but clearly away from the rest of clan. Did they send you here?" Dowry gave him a look that told him he had not come off friendly.</p><p>  "What do you know of the Dalish?" Dowry asked.</p><p>
  <em>  Is he prejudice against the Dalish too? Maybe even those city born?</em>
</p><p>  The sour taste in her mouth was turning into bitter poison as they continued onward. She hated Elven Pride, for it caused her nothing but trouble. Clan Lavellan often criticized her entire self over it, especially the Keeper. </p><p> <em> Su an'banal i'ma! Can't there be no trouble wherever I go?!</em></p><p>   "I have wandered many roads in my time, and crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion." Solas responded.</p><p>  <em> 'Your people'</em></p><p>   "We are all the<em> same people</em>, Solas." Dowry retorted. Solas was slightly surprised at her response.</p><p>   "The Dalish I met felt <em>differently</em> on the subject." He spoke.</p><p>  <em> Though now it seems I have not yet met all of them. </em></p><p>Solas watched Dowry run along Cassandra in front. </p><p>   <em>A truly unique one at that.</em> </p><p>   Varric was beginning to feel tensions grow between the two elves, so he decided to steer the conversation, " So, are you innocent?" He asked, partially curious.</p><p>   Dowry rolled her eyes, "I don't remember what happened." Varric sighed at the response.</p><p>   "Ah, of course. Should have spun a story." He spoke. Cassandra scoffed.</p><p>  "That's what you would've done, Varric."</p><p>  "It's more believable, and less likely to result to premature execution." Varric retorted.</p><p>  "None of this explains how that mark was acquired, however." Solas interjected.</p><p>  "She<em> claims</em> not to remember." Cassandra answered. </p><p>  Solas' brow up ticked, " And you do not believe her?" Dowry honestly couldn't tell if he were defending her or attacking her. Both?</p><p>  "It is too convenient."</p><p>  "Sometimes the mind buries what it cannot endure." </p><p>  "And sometimes the guilty lie..." Cassandra sighed, "Let us press onward.</p><p>  <em>Am I a prisoner or an experiment?! Perhaps an object?!</em></p><p> Dowry could only grind her teeth and curse in her mind for if she were to say something now, the thin ice would break. After ending another battle, Cassandra spoke again.</p><p>  "I hope Lelian made it through all this." She was genuinely worried about her comrade. They are all that is really left of the Divine.</p><p>  "She's resourceful, Seeker." </p><p>  "We will find out when we reach the forward camp, we're almost there."</p><p>  Upon reaching the gates to another bridge, the party was immediately met with another rift reeking havoc on the guards. </p><p>  "We must seal it, quickly!"Solas yelled. They jumped into action, and with their help they annihilated the demons. Cassandra ordered for the gates to open upon the closing of the rift. </p><p>  The arguing of two individuals one of them she recognized was Leliana. Upon approaching them, Dowry only had to take one look at the man to know that her was gonna be a piece of work.</p><p>  "Ah, here they come." The Roderick said snarkly.</p><p>  Leliana didn't keep the smile from her face or the relief from her tone, "You made it...Chancellor Roderick, this is-"</p><p>   "I <em>know</em> who she is." He interrupted rudely.</p><p>   "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby <em>order</em> you to take this <em>criminal</em> to Val Royeaux, <em>to face execution</em>!" Roderick called out with an entitled tone towards Cassandra.</p><p>  Cassandra scoffed, she couldn't believe this man's cheek!</p><p>  "Order me?! You are a glorified clerk! A <em>bureaucrat</em>!" She growled.</p><p>  "And you are a <em>thug</em>, a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!" He yelled back though one could see his hands were shaking and not cause of the cold.</p><p>  "We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor!" Leliana interceded and then turned to the group with saddened eyebrows, "As you well know." </p><p>  "Justinia is<em> dead</em>!" Chancellor shouted, "We must select a replacement and obey <em>her</em> orders on the matter." Dowry was quite disgusted with how some one who serves something supposedly pure, could be so incorrigible. </p><p>  "Isn't closing the Breach the more issue?" Dowry interjected. Chancellor turned his angered gaze to her.</p><p>  "You brought this on us in the first place!" He yelled. Dowry snarled at him.</p><p> "Call a retreat, Seeker... Before more lives are lost." He begged Cassandra.</p><p> "We can stop this before its too late."</p><p>  "How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."</p><p>  "We must get into the Temple, its the quickest root." Leliana perked up at Cassandra's </p><p>  "But not the safest..." They all turned to the mountain, " Our forces can charge as a distraction, while we go through the mountains."</p><p>  Cassandra shook her head, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, its too risky."</p><p>  Before Chancellor could protest anymore, the Breach gave a strong thunder as it grew a little more in size. They all looked at Dowry as she gritted her teeth, trying to stop the mark from reacting.</p><p>  Cassandra turned to her, "How do you think we should proceed?" She asked. Dowry felt her face morph into a sneer at those words.</p><p>  "Now you're asking me what I think?!"</p><p> "You have the mark." Solas countered.</p><p> "And you are the one we must keep alive... Since we cannot agree on our own." Cassandra explained.</p><p> "I say we charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial. whatever happens, happens now." Dowry said through gritted teeth. They immediately began walking to the path, of course not without Chancellor saying something.</p><p>  "On your head be the consequences, <em>Seeker</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five: Beginnings (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I took a break y'all this quarantine is dampening my mood. I'll try to do better.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Dowry had to shake her head as her peripheral vison began to fade again. They had finally closed the rift that prevented the forward camp from advancing but not without such sad casualties.</p><p>  "Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this." Solas spoke as he approached her. He meant it whole heartedly, however. It was a much welcomed relief to see this mortal able to gain some-albeit small- control of his mark. Though the wariness he felt still rested in his heart as he watched her constantly crack the knuckles in her left hand as her arm trembled continuously.</p><p>  Varric came beside Solas with a huff, "Let's hope it works on the big one."</p><p> A new person approached the group, "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done." Dowry observed the relieved man that stood before Cassandra. He's seen him before only once, before she was thrown into this mess. She had only knew him by 'Commander', however.</p><p>  <em>His armor and cloth certainly matches with the status.</em></p><p>  Cassandra sighed as she turned to the group more specifically, Dowry.</p><p>  "Do not congratulate <em>me</em>, Commander..." Cassandra gestured to Dowry, "This is the prisoner's doing."</p><p>  "Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here." Commander stated firmly. Dowry was feeling even more claustrophobic with every new ally she met. Too many eyes, way too many eyes.</p><p> <em> What can I say?!</em></p><p>  "I can't promise anything, but I try my best." That seemed like a worthy response. The Commander's shoulders sagged slightly and Dowry felt the tension surrounding her shred a couple layers. </p><p>  "That's all we can ask..." Just then another pocket full of scouts limped quickly passed them, catching the eye of the Commander. "Maker watch over you, for <em>all</em> our sakes." He gave them all one last glance before running to help one of the struggling scouts.</p><p>  They all jumped the drop of the ruined platform and were greeted with even more death and destruction. Varric felt a familiar sense of nausea as he gazed upon the disturbing skeletons that were dressed in marred flesh and muscle. They're suffering poses and red color looked similar to what he saw in Kirkwall... Too similar. Solas tried to keep his face from expressing how crestfallen he felt as he observed all the loss.</p><p>  <em>Once a great place of culture and a safe spot for purity... Now it's nothing but a ruin. </em></p><p>
  <em>  Just like his home.</em>
</p><p>  Solas felt the air's weight had increased as they came down a ruined hallway coming forth to the Breach.</p><p>  All eyes were in awe as they gazed up in disbelief. </p><p>  "The Breach is a <em>long</em> way up." Cassandra heard Varric say behind them.</p><p>  Multiple approaching footsteps could be heard in her ears, "You're here. Thank the Maker!" Leliana cheered as she rushed over. Cassandra tried to keep the shakiness out of her voice but it was proving to be a challenge considering the large hole in the sky that threatens the entire world is behind her. </p><p>  "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Leliana didn't argue instead they shared fearful looks, trying to provide what little support they could in their silent conversation. </p><p>  <em>They must steel themselves, for the Divine... Comfort and emotions can be shown after they avenge their fallen.</em></p><p>  This is what went through Leliana's head as she turned back to her men. Cassandra could see the fear that kept Dowry's body rigid. Either she was putting up a good act or they let grief and already present chaos cloud their judgement. All in all, Cassandra was buying more into the theory that their prisoner was innocent.</p><p> <em>Perhaps some words of encouragement.</em></p><p>"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" She asked as she placed herself in front of Dowry.</p><p>  Dowry felt like pins and needles were stabbing her repeatedly all over her body as she continued to weight out the pros and cons of this conflict they faced grew more rampant. Here she stood, gazing the disaster and breathing in the mayhem. The magic-both pure and tainted- glossed over her body like paint but weighted her down causing her knees the shake here and there, no matter how much she suppressed it.</p><p>  <em>There is a large possibility of my death if I try, I don't wish to die.</em></p><p>
  <em>  However, my stance on this is still hopeless either way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Is it better to die instead of facing this so called trail?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  If I close this thing, will my efforts give me a stronger stance against this framing?</em>
</p><p> <em> There is a possibility I could avoid execution, right? I could perhaps be jailed?</em></p><p>
  <em>  I could escape confinement. Its all the same, just different order.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  But how much am I gonna experience while I'm in there?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Am I willing to be jailed again? </em>
</p><p>"I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that, much less close it." That was the best response she could muster. Solas decided to interject, however.</p><p>  "No, this rift was the first, and it is the key..." The two elves lock eyes as Dowry listened to his words, " Seal it , and perhaps we seal the Breach." She found some solace in that statement. </p><p>  "Then let's find a way down..." Cassandra gave quick glance to Dowry, one that she could only identify as, 'concern'? ".. And be careful." Could it be she was starting to see her side in this?! Will it matter in the long run? Either way, Dowry has to put herself forward in this. She doesn't want to die, not without...</p><p>  <em>I'm sorry, if I break my promise.</em></p><p>As they trudged around for an opening a voice rang through the area.</p><p>  "<strong>Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice</strong><em>.</em>" Chills went through everyone present as they heard the words.</p><p>  Cassandra decided to question it although was not looking forward to the answers, "What are we hearing?"</p><p>  Solas sighed all negative weight seeping in as he carried himself, "At a guess, the person who created the Breach."</p><p>  Varric's feeling of disturbance grew to new heights as his sights were absorbed by the glowing red pieces of earth speared through the walls and pebbled the ground.</p><p>  "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." His voice carried a contagious leery.</p><p>  "I see it, Varric." Cassandra bit out, trying her damnedest no to look at it.</p><p>  "But what's it doing here?!"</p><p>  Solas gazed upon it, agreeing that it is indeed not a good thing, "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it.."</p><p>  Varric didn't even try to keep the disgust out of his face, "Urg! Its evil, whatever you do, don't touch it."</p><p>  As soon as he finished, the voice rang through again, "<strong> Keep the sacrifice still.</strong>"</p><p>  Then another voice rang, one familiar and made Cassandra feel like shards of ice replaced her blood.</p><p>  "<strong>Someone, help me!</strong>"</p><p>  "That is Divine Justinian's voice." Cassandra's voice was shaking even more.</p><p>  They had finally found an opening and quickly dropped to the final ground level. The Divine's voice rang again as the mark reacted again.</p><p>  "<strong>Someone, help me!</strong>"</p><p>  Another voice joined, however.</p><p>  "<strong>What's going on here?</strong>" </p><p>  Dowry felt all eyes turned to her and she put new efforts into focusing on her hand.</p><p>  "That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but-" Cassandra would have finished if not for the blight flash that came from the Breach, then a large shadow loomed over everyone and with burning red flares one could only assume were it's eyes. There was also a woman-which considering her clothing- was the Divine!</p><p>  A small scurrying of footsteps approached from the side and to Dowry's horror, she appeared! Confusion marred this vision of herself as she spoke.</p><p>  "<strong>What's going on here?</strong>" </p><p>  The giant shadow turned to her person as well as the Divine. She screamed at Dowry to flee and warn the others before the entity spoke again.</p><p>  "<strong>We have an intruder!</strong>" His large hand morphed into an intimidating point in her direction, "<strong>Slay the elf</strong>." The Breach crackled and flashed again and the vision was gone. Cassandra couldn't believe what she just witnessed. Sharply turning on her heel she marched up to Dowry, bombarding her with questions and accusations.</p><p>  "You <em>were</em> there! Who attacked! And the Divine is she- Was this vision true?! What are we seeing?!"  Dowry felt her face morph into a glare as she answered the only thing she has been saying since she woke.</p><p>  "I don't remember!"</p><p>  Solas knew they're arguing would not solve they're issues and they were running out of time, "This rift is not sealed but closed... Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely..." Well the safely part was a small stretch because the woman could die just doing that step, "... However, opening the rift will likely attract attention to the other side." Cassandra quickly caught on and called orders to the entire area. Dowry on the other hand stood there with wide eyes as she heard and processed the plan. She didn't feel good about this at all. Solas gazed upon her, noticing the dark doubt that painted over her earth toned face. He gestured her to get ready, his eyes keeping hers as she moved cautiously. Her Fade green eyes dilated back and forth between small to big, until she finally came to her position and looked up at the Breach. Cassandra and her traded looks before they all took their stances.</p><p>   Dowry could feel her mana drain from her as she forced the rift to open. Taking a quick breath she push a little harder and was successful of course not without the effect that happened after, almost instantaneously. The rift lashed out, reaching behind everyone at which spawned a gargantuan pride demon.</p><p>   <em>Fen'Harel shala sahl'in em, sathan.</em></p><p>  Dowry though as she watched the demon give a thundering roar.   </p><p>  Everyone was focusing on multiple things at once, every demon that fell rose up two more. They were beginning to lose some people as well. The archers were only few even in Leliana's eyes. </p><p>  Cassandra panted and gasped as she made slashes at the Pride demon as well as tried protecting others from being cut down, "We must strip it's defenses... Wear it down!" Her desperate voice echoed through everyone's ears but what could they do?! Suddenly, Dowry had an idea. The two elven mages struggled as they fought back to back.</p><p>  Dowry shout over to Solas, "It is a known fact that with enough magic, one could reek havoc in the Fade, correct?!" Solas almost stumbled as he heard her question. He split his attention-albeit challengingly- between fighting and talking.</p><p>  "Yes, but I fail to see how-"</p><p>  "Could the same be said for causing a small disturbance?!" Dowry rushed, she said she was willing to try but she wouldn't test a theory if it meant almost certain death to more than just herself.</p><p>  Solas caught on and was intrigued as well as cautious in her plan. Though he has seen it be done before, that was done by... <em>Them</em>, " In theory, yes." At that answer, she charged towards the rift and thrusted the mark to it. It bombarded him that it worked! Pride grew weak and the attacks were finally giving effect. He watched in awe as she alternated firing spells at the Pride demon and casting barriers upon the remaining forces. </p><p>  "Solas! Behind you!" Leliana tackled him narrowly missing the blast of lightning from the Pride demon, "Focus!" Leliana urged him as they rose and threw themselves in battle again. </p><p>  The battle was long and tedious. Bianca was starting to notch and make grating noises as Varric shot arrow after arrow from her. It was not a good sign, "I know, I know. Hang in there, we'll be done soon." Varric said. Though, he wished the end could've been long ago but these blasted demons kept popping up!</p><p>  The Pride demon finally fell, it relieved Cassandra more than anything, considering how her blade snapped upon her dealing her last strike, "Now! Seal the rift!" She shouted not caring how she sounded.</p><p>  Dowry was already on it as she had the mark thrusted to the rift forcing magic throughout her entire being to will the wretched thing to close. Dowry pushed through all the firey pain she felt in her nerves, the clouding in her vision, and the heavy weight that seemed to increase o her as she forced her will. Everyone watched taking large gasps of anxious air as they tried to prepare for the worst again, but that was their last stretch, none were sure they could go through it again. This had to work. Dowry bit her lip hard as she choked on her scream when a powerful pulse went through her entire body. Everyone was blasted back but not suffered the backlash she received. Her vision was a black tunnel and the last thing she saw was the clouds stitching themselves back together.</p><p>  <em>Sathan, Fen'Harel ama dinal… Da sahl...Sathan.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translations can be found in FenxShiral's works!<br/>WARNING! I'm going to be changed the story's title because it doesn't really give good correlation to what the series is going to be about let alone the book.<br/>I hope you guys Bookmarked or favorited this so you don't lose this good read! Thank you and sorry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six: Beginnings (3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took a short break due to health issues and etc. I will be getting a job soon so I may be posting a little slower as well.<br/>You guys will not believe how many times I had to rewrite this chapter, by the way. My computer kept restarting and updating while I wrote so it would delete EVERYTHING! &gt;:(<br/>Anyways, I'm back and refreshed and inspired. So happy readings!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>Screams of both death and battle.</em></p><p>
  <em>  A warrior takes a fatal blow from a Shade.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Dismembered victims give sickening slaps as they are thrown to the ruined walls, painting them a shadowed red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  She feels the pain and tries not to cry as she fights for her life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Dowry watches as the ashen rubble shivers like her spine as Pride continuously roars to oblivion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Her hand towards Breach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  She looks up and sees the Fade retreat into the clouds.</em>
</p><p>Dowry's head jerks violently to the side as she woke up. Her body felt like a wash rag, severely used up and tattered. Her joints rhythmically throbbed as she slowly scanned her surroundings. The hearth that burned a couple of feet from her gave a vibrant light to most of the cabin's walls. Dowry could still feel the winter's exhale that came from the outside of the lattice framed windows. It was obvious she was in a village but was she still Haven? Maybe someone helped her escape and hid her away? She did feel her life slipping in the last shred of battle, possibilities should be considered.</p><p> <em> Why am I in a bed instead of a cot?</em></p><p>  She thought. The sound of a door and footsteps entered the atmosphere calling Dowry's attention. </p><p>  "Oh!' They elf servant girl softly cried as she let the crate slip from her grasp.</p><p>  Dowry forced her body to sit up. The servant swayed back and forth as she looked like she couldn't decide if she should stay or run away. </p><p>  "I-I didn't know you were awake, I swear!" She forced out of her trembling lips.</p><p>  Dowry roved her eyes over the servant's form slightly put off by the girl's transparent fear of her. Upon looking, another assumption popped into her head.</p><p>  <em>Could they have seen them?! My markings?! Did I lose control?!</em> </p><p>  The thought of that sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. The servant girl's clothes looked in good quality. Perhaps she could steal them and run? They didn't look the same size but Dowry was willing to squeeze into it if it meant a clean escape. Who was she kidding, though?! Can she even escape?! Why was she even alive-</p><p>  <em>How am I still alive, though?</em></p><p>Dowry thought. In fact, if her powers were discovered then she would be killed on the spot. No trial, just a beheading. Or worse... </p><p>  <em>Calm down, let's assess the situation.</em></p><p>  "Why are you frightened? What happened?" </p><p>  "That's wrong, isn't it? I-I said the wrong thing." The servant girl began to fidget even more. Perhaps trying to reassure her would be the best approach?</p><p>  "I don't... Think so?" Dowry answered. Unfortunately, it sounded more like a question instead of encouragement.</p><p>   <em>Is it my eyes? Was I starting too hard? I should change my-</em></p><p>  Her thoughts were all shot by shock and slight disgust as she watched the servant throw herself to the ground on her hands and knees. </p><p>  <em>Not again.</em></p><p>  "I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, I am but a humble servant." The serving girl groveled. </p><p>  Dowry rested her feet upon the ground but moved no more when she saw the servant flinch and gulp in fear. It was truly an uncomfortable sight. What exactly happened while she was asleep?!</p><p>  "You are back in Haven, My Lady..." Her eyes widened at the title, "They say you saved us! The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand." At the mention of the mark Dowry lifted her left hand into view. She had forgotten all about it being there. It looked to be about the size of a raspberry. She flexed her fingers and watched as tiny sparks waved at her before being sucked back in. She noticed the pain from before was gone. It was a different feeling, however. Her nerves both cold and hot, it was kind of refreshing. Not to mention, the thunders and earth tremors have stopped. Now, it was a dull echo of what it once was. </p><p>  "It's all anyone has talked about for they last three days!" spoke the servant. Dowry's posture slouched at the info she had received.</p><p>  <em>That's nice but is it enough to save my life?</em></p><p>   "So a trial happens now, I suppose?" Dowry asked, though it was mostly rhetorical. To her greatest relief, the servant rose from the ground. However, she still bore a skittering stance as she clasped her hands in front of her. To shield herself from Dowry is what she could surmise.</p><p>   "I-I don't know anything about that. I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've wakened." The servant's eyes began to water as she saw Dowry's expression change and move to stand, "She said, 'At once.'" She finished with a violent gulp. </p><p>   "And where is she?" She asked after she finally forced her body to stand on it own feet, though it did grant some disappointment due to the fact that the action made the servant run out of the cabin while blurting out a final answer. Pity, she wanted to ask her more.</p><p>   Dowry approached the fallen crate and to her surprise she found the same mercenary armor she wore before! Where was her other belongings? She can still feel her necklace on her, as well as her bandages. They still felt heavy with sweat and dirt, when was the last time she changed them? It wasn't normal for her memory to be so fractured. She never forgets... Never.</p><p>   <em>Why can't I remember?!</em></p><p>   The only thing she fully remembers was her sitting in a naked tree in the small forest across the frozen waters. She was reading 'The Tale of the Champion.' while scouting for info on the Mage &amp; Templar War. She was also playing with some nugs, anything after that was a blur. With some trial and error, Dowry was finally dressed in full armor. No matter how many times she rotated her shoulder, her left arm kept twitching from the mark. With a subtle pulse of healing magic she sent it through her left side. She pushed open the door closing her eyes quickly from the light. Her ears gave a small flick at the sound of a couple of gasps and quick shuffling of armor and footsteps. Upon opening her eyes she stopped breathing and couldn't keep her face from changing. It was the entire village (what's left of them, that is) lined up leading a path to what she assumed was the Chantry.</p><hr/><p>   Solas woke up from a much needed rest after having a long difficult <em>talk</em> with the Seeker about the Breach. He could tell that everyone was relieved especially him about the Breach's stability but he could also tell that patience was not Cassandra's greatest virtue. She kept drilling him for more information and asking questions as he tried to debate and sometimes flat out discontinue Leliana's inferences on the case of who was behind the attack.</p><p>
  <em>   "How long will it be stable?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "Hard to say."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "Is there anything the prisoner can do about this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "It's a possibility."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "You aren't certain?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "Yes and no."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "Can we destroy this without her?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "That is an unlikely option."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "Will she live?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "I'm not certain." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   "Are you certain of anything, apostate?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  The aforementioned apostate slammed both his palms onto the small desk that held his potions and a couple of books he and Leliana had been fiercely looking into. Lelian's jumped slightly at the sudden outburst from the male elf while Cassandra's eyes widened. Cullen tightened his hold on his sword hilt and stepped closer to the door. Solas exhaled sharply through his nose as he turned to the Seeker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "Are you certain of anything, Seeker?" He asked with an accusatory tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "I-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "No, you aren't. If you would look around, you can see that no one is! We have never encountered anything like this before, hence why there are so many dead bodies!" Solas knew he was almost yelling now but he kept quiet for too long and the pot was boiling over. "The one thing I am certain of, is that I can keep her alive as I have been doing!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Solas couldn't help but bare his teeth as he snarled one last sentence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  "If you are so bothered by uncertainty, then I firmly suggest you direct that anger to that deity of yours!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  At that he turned and pack his essentials in the stunned silence and left the cabin to go check on the prisoner.</em>
</p><p><em>  He was greeted by Cullen when he left her cabin hours later... He gave Solas an apology.</em>   </p><p>  Upon walking out of his cabin he saw a small group of low ranking scouts bustle and drag eachother out of the tavern.</p><p>  "C'mon Joffrey, she's awake!"</p><p>  "We're gonna miss it!" </p><p>  "I'm moving, shut it!"</p><p>  <em>She's finally awake? I thought she'd sleep for another day.</em>  </p><p>  At that thought, Solas walked through the gap that was between the apothecary and Adan's personal cabin. He leaned against the back of the cabin and watch the crowd conversate adamantly while they formed a loose circle that morphed into a lined up path that led down the stairs. Chantry sisters made up most of the crowd near the doors of the Chantry while everything else was servants, soldiers, and even the wounded. The prayers and gossip grew and then lowered to almost silence as he heard a single pair of hurried footsteps. The female elf who bore his mark, scurried on through the onlookers, her eerily green eyes giving quick cautionary looks to almost every single person. It was truly a sight to see. It amused and confused him to no end at how quickly people were to kissing ones feet when they had just drooled at the thought of watching them be tortured not too many nights ago. He knew from his talks with Seeker, Leliana, and Cullen that she wasn't a suspect anymore. Was that enough, though? Even though there are whirling talks in who will be the next Divine, there are times when false justice is served in times of chaos. Judging by the fact that she had no staff on her back, he guessed it was in effort to make her less dangerous. A foolish thought since the elf carried the power to destroy this word in her left hand.</p><p>  <em>How could he protect her if she were put to trial? </em></p><p>  Upon seeing the girl disappear into the Chantry, the male elf went around the cabin again. Solas heard the heavy sleeper Adan finally stop snoring, after his fourth try on the door.</p><p> "We must hurry, Adan! We have one last batch of wounded to attend to." Solas yelled through the door. His eyebrows raised at the colorful and nonsensical remark he got in response.</p><p>  <em>The statue of Andraste would blush at such language.</em></p><hr/><p>  Dowry shuddered as she stood in the middle of the Chantry. She couldn't help but rub her wrists at the memories of the chains ran through her. Green eyes looked around skeptically as legs moved the body around in a tight circle. The elf's neck was bent so far back, it was almost comical as those pair of eyes stopped at the highest point of the ceiling. To say that she felt uncomfortable would be an understatement. This place... It doesn't seem all that holy. Then again, Dowry wasn't one who looked to the Holy Ghost or Ghosts like those around her. Her head whipped around to face the door between two foreboding statues.</p><p>  "How you gone completely mad?!" Dowry kissed her teeth.</p><p>  <em>Roderick... He didn't run for the hills yet?  I thought it was taboo to raise one's voice in the walls of the Chantry?</em></p><p>"She should be taken to Val Royeaux, <em>immediately! </em>To be tried by whomever becomes Divine." She could hear his overdramatic hand motions from here. How long has he been going at this? Has this man been talking everyone's ear off since the battle?</p><p>   Another familiar voice sounded from the other side, "I do not believe she is guilty." Though it was stated firmly, Dowry could hear the the underlining exhaustion in Cassandra's voice. The Chancellor has probably been nagging her specifically from dawn to dusk. It's not surprising, considering that's how most of the regimes make decisions and keep order. Whine until someone or all of them cave. The third most common option was shoving the issue under a rug. Dowry walked lightly to the door and listened in.</p><p>   "The elf <em>failed</em>, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky, for all you know she intended it this way!" </p><p>   "I do not believe that!" Cassandra's voice rose in clipped anger. One more push and it may end with a sliced tongue.</p><p>   "That is <em>not</em> for <em>you</em> to decide." Dowry had heard enough and yanked the heavy door open.</p><p>   She wondered if she would be able to present her case and plea. If she were lucky, Cassandra and/or Leliana would be an advantage for her. It seemed that they were higher in rank than the blubbering man that stood not to far from the women. Her theory was proven true when the two Templar guards left on the order of Cassandra instead of chaining her like the Chancellor ordered. </p><p>   "You walk a dangerous line, <em>Seeker</em>." The Chancellor spat Cassandra's title with such disdain it even Dowry felt offended. </p><p>   Cassandra stalked predatorily to the Chancellor, "The Breach is stable but it is still a threat..." The lady warrior's face melted further into a snarl that could rival a Great Bear, "<em>I will not ignore it</em>!" Leliana even gazed at her comrade with slight caution, she had seen many people get on her bad side and the results were... <em>Undesirable.</em>Maker forbid, she even bare the brunt of Cassandra's rage. Leliana looked to Dowry in which she took that as a queue. Dowry walked a small amount closer the group, still cautious about this whole ordeal.</p><p>   <em>Perhaps if I spoke in a slower and softer tone, and maybe pouted a little bit more...</em> </p><p>   "I did everything I could to close the Breach, It almost killed me." Dowry flinched internally at her words. Though she was sincere, her words were not so tactfully put. Hence the Chancellor's face screwing into a tighter scowl.</p><p>   "Yet, you <em>live</em>! A convenient result as far as you're concerned." The man's became more shrilled in Leliana's ears causing a twitch in her eyebrow. Thankfully, Cassandra jumped in before she could. </p><p>   "Have a care, Chancellor." Words that Leliana easily translated to, <em>"Watch your tongue!"</em></p><p>   "The Breach is not the only threat we face." </p><p>   "<em>Someone</em> was behind the explosion at the Conclave." Leliana and Cassandra shared a look which encouraged Leliana to continue presenting their case, " Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps, they died with the others at the Conclave, <em>or</em> have allies who yet live?" </p><p>   "I am a suspect?!" </p><p>   "You! and many others!"</p><p>   "But not the prisoner?!"</p><p>   Cassandra was prepared for this interaction and cut into the back and forth before Chancellor goes on another rant, "I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help." It still felt so surreal saying it into existent. Even though she was there, it still shook her with surprise.</p><p>   "So the <em>survival</em>, <em>that thing</em> on her hand?! All a coincidence?!" Chancellor Roderick couldn't believe his ears. </p><p>  <em> To think these lowly... People are the ones Divine Justina trusted with her life! How had she not died sooner?!</em> </p><p>   "Providence..." Dowry's ears twitch and her eyes widened comedically at that explanation, " The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Dowry tensed significantly as Cassandra turned her gaze to her.</p><p>    <em>Sathan sal’dirtha? Is this a trick of the Fade?</em></p><p>"You realize I'm an <em>elf</em>?  A <em>Dalish</em> elf?" Its not that she believes elves don't worship or believe in the Maker, its the fact that they believe someone like <em>her</em> is involved or had anything to do with their deity. I mean the Chantry never failed to remind those who weren't human that they will never be considered or welcomed in their faith, they even went as far as to look down on their own for speaking of Shartan!</p><p>   "I have not forgotten. No matter what your are or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it." Cassandra spoke to Dowry. Nothing could change her mind on this. <em>Nothing. </em></p><p>    Now,<em> it is time to bring it all full circle.</em></p><p>   Cassandra thought as she walked to retrieve their final weapon.</p><p>   "The Breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana further explained to the female elf. </p><p>   "This is not for you to decide!" The Chancellor repeated. It was the response the two women were waiting for and why they kept him in the room long enough.</p><p>   Cassandra marched back to the table and with confidence she shook the table as she <em>placed</em> the Holiest of text upon it. She looked at the man with a steele gaze.</p><p>  She motioned to the book that laid before them, "Do you know what this is, <em>Chancellor</em>?" His face paled slightly before going red, but Cassandra kept going and stood her ground," A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act! As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn!" Her voice boomed powerfully as she stalked to the Chancellor satisfied that her tried to back away from her. "<em>We</em> <em>will</em> close the Breach, <em>we</em> <em>will</em> find those responsible, and <em>we</em> <em>will</em> restore order <em>with</em> or <em>without</em> your approval!" She emphasized every word with a jab to the man chest.</p><p>   <em>Just wait until Val Royeaux hears of this! </em></p><p>  Chancellor Roderick thought hotly as he stormed out the room. Dowry however, was confused to a dangerous nauseating degree. Leliana could see it and spoke of their situation and plan.</p><p> <em> They would need her when the time comes, It becoming more apparent that she is no more dangerous than a fawn.</em></p><p>   Leliana thought as she observed her entire frame.</p><p>  "This is the Divine's directive, <em>'Rebuild the Inquisition of old, Find those who will stand against the chaos.'</em>  We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support!" Leliana was starting to process her words.</p><p>   <em>What were they thinking?! Will this even work?! How is this encouraging?! What if-</em></p><p>"But we have no choice. We must act now..." Cassandra turned to Dowry again, " With you at our side." Those words shook Dowry internally.</p><p>   "What is the 'Inquisition of Old', exactly?" Dowry has not encountered such information in her studies.</p><p>   "It proceeded the Chantry. People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana spoke, she always thought it was one of the greatest times in their history.</p><p>   "After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order but the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done <em>united</em> under a <em>single</em> banner, once more." Cassandra stated firmly.</p><p>   "But aren't you still part of the Chantry?" It is a writ from the Divine, after all. Cassandra responded with a question full of amusement.</p><p>   "The Chantry will take time in finding a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction." Leliana frowned internally as she thought about how long and exhausting the process is.</p><p>   "But we cannot wait. So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. No, we are on our own... Perhaps, forever." Cassandra couldn't keep the dread from her voice.</p><p>   Dowry had all the information she need, but there was still one big concern, " You trying to start a Holy war." She did not like the thought that she would be a main contender in declaring such things onto a world that has enough peril to fix.</p><p>   "We are already at war. You are already involved, it's mark is upon you. As to whether, the war is 'Holy'... That depends on what we discover."</p><p>   "What if I refuse?"</p><p>   "You can go, if you wish." </p><p>   "You should know that while some believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us." Cassandra put all her sincerity in her statement. To end this horrible suffering and chaos this event caused, they would need her as soon as possible. Hunting her down, only to find her killed would be devastating.</p><p>   "We can also help you." Leliana further implored.</p><p>   "It will not be easy if you stay, but you cannot pretend this has not changed you." The lady warrior pleaded. </p><p>   The long silence that filled the room gave both Leliana and Cassandra cold sweats. Dowry looked back and forth between the two. They were right, she was in danger either way. If she returned to the Clan, they'd be in danger. She couldn't really hide from the mark on her hand either. </p><p>   <em> Etunash! Asahngar tu'elvar'nas. What else is new?</em></p><p>   Dowry gave a sharp exhale through her nose, "We'll see how this goes." The relief of the human women's faces was obvious.</p><p>   "That is all we ask."</p><p>   "Help us fix this before its too late." Cassandra spoke offering her hand to the elf. Dowry reluctantly took it, giving a firm nod to convey her commitment to her decision.</p><hr/><p>   Three humans occupied the room adjacent to the Chantry cells. The late Divine's Left and Right Hand, and Commander Cullen.</p><p>   Commander Cullen gripped and flexed his fingers around the hilt of his sheathed sword, Cassandra was pacing as she read the Writ from the Divine over and over again, Leliana was sat upon the desk that would be the station of their future guest. </p><p>    "Are you sure it was wise for us to declare the Inquisition? We have many things at stake and many things already happening." Cullen questioned. He was never fully on board with the idea but he was just as eager to regain order as much as anyone... He just didn't want them to take such unnecessary risks.</p><p>    "We have discussed this already, Commander. The destruction at the Conclave isn't the only thing we will fix in this endeavor." Cassandra spoke.</p><p>    Cullen sighed and turned to Leliana to ask the same question for the hundredth time, " How long until your friend arrives, Spymaster?" L</p><p>    Leliana sighed, "It will not be long now, Commander. Trust me, my friend has never been late to anything so long as we've known each other."</p><p>    They have been waiting since word was sent two days ago. The sun had retired long ago and the moon's smile rested in the middle of the sky. Cassandra was already at her wits end in patience, Cullen wasn't far behind. Leliana still had some internal worry that her friend was harmed on the way. Just then a strong knock came at the door. Cullen opened it to be greeted by one of the last civilians of Haven who stayed to serve.</p><p>    "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.</p><p>    The man bowed slightly not sure of how the greet Cullen, " Lady Montilyet has arrived, Commander." He spoke shakily. The three inside the room quickly exited the Chantry, Leliana in the lead.</p><p>    They opened the Haven gates to see a well-decorated carriage. The coachman dressed in heavy leather hurriedly dismounted from his seat going around the back to appear again with small steps. He placed it upon the snow and opened the carriage doors, offering a hand. A figure dressed in bulky high quality fur stepped from the enclosure. Leliana walked forward as the figure reach a hand to her. They looked at eachother for a moment then laughter sounded in the winter night. The hood was removed to reveal a beautiful smiling face.</p><p>     "It has been too long, Jose."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Translation's can be found in FenxShiral's works.<br/>IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I got a job and will be starting the day after I post this. I will try to update quicker and write longer chapters so you guys won't miss me too much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven: First Thing On The Agenda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for the Inquisition to get to work, but where is our "Herald" supposed to start?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations can be found in FenxShiral's works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The people in the tavern stared at the elf whom sat in the corner. Some tried to be discreet but that only served to make the elf feel more uncomfortable. Some of them whispered-no, poorly whispered about the new situation at hand or situations to be more precise. </p><p>  "Did you hear? The Maker sent her to us!"</p><p>  "I heard Andraste herself carried her out of the Fade!"</p><p>  "The Maker himself gave her the mark on her hand!"</p><p>  "The Maker has blessed us!"</p><p>   The all the people in the tavern jumped and all singing had stopped as Dowry slammed her hands on the table causing her half-eaten bowl of porridge to spill some while she quickly stood from her seat. She quickly wiped up the spill and stacked her utensils and dishes so the servants won't have to. Dowry kept her gaze straight as she walked over to the bar table. She rested her arms on the surface and gave the woman standing behind the bar a soft smile.</p><p>   "What can you tell me about this area?" Dowry purposely made her voice sound much smaller if not sweeter than normal as to not appear more intimidating than she already is.</p><p>   "Adan's Haven's apothecary. He's been making potions and tending to the wounded as best he can. Harrit's the Inquisition's smith. whatever he can make you; Threnn, the quartermaster can probably find. If you fancy it, you could try buying from Seggrit. His prices aren't <em>too</em> high...Yet. Oh! There's also Minaeve..." The woman's eyes got shifty and she started plying with her fingers when she said the name, "...S-she studies<em> beasts</em> and things, as I understand." The girl finished.</p><p>   Dowry stood for a moment, processing everything and then nodded. She took out three bronze coins and laid them laid them down with a parting smile. The gossiping noise burned her ears as she left the tavern.</p><p>   Today was a new day. Not a good one but little by little it was becoming more tolerable. Dowry often went to the dead forest across the way at night time and slept in the trees, since there was always someone peeping or sneaking around her cabin. She spent most of her time there these past few days, playing with the nugs and other creatures, shuffling in the snow, observing in the trees, even training. Their progress has been slow partially because their reputation but the rest was because they had no idea where to begin! All they had was an end goal and a false case with many suspects, many whom they could not touch. Dowry always feels guilty every time she looks at the bridge that leads to the destroyed temple. She would walk there sometimes and put some herbs and flowers over the dead bodies that remain frozen and wrapped on the ground. She had a good guess on who the bodies were since she had seen the report of who had died during the battle. She had stolen one of the Chantry sisters' journals and would draw portraits of all the deceased. Some of the drawings remained unfinished because she didn't see their full face or she would have to go off on what little she heard of them. Dowry thought it was a good way to cope with the sadness and maybe trigger something in her blurred memory but it did nothing. It was like this huge hole was in her head and something flimsy is trying and failing to fill it up.</p><p>   No time to get in her feelings today, though! She had to get herself into gear and do the best she can do fix the mess she apparently was apart of.</p><p>   With a crack of her knuckles, Dowry walked over to where she had seen the snarky but friendly dwarf spend his days. She would need to survey everyone if she is gonna trust them with her life at some point. </p><p>    As soon as she walked up to the fire pit Varric took the leading step and opened his mouth, "So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot... You holding up all right?" He came from up from his kneeling position, "I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful." Varric's expression flooded with sympathy as he shrugged, "Most people would have spread that out over more than one day." He finished.</p><p>    Dowry was taken back by the question. All the flashes over what happened came at her again, "I don't even want to think about how many lives were lost on that mountaintop." She shook her head. Her emotions forced that response out of her before she could stop it.</p><p>    Varric couldn't help but think about how the woman in front of him was feeling. She was now trapped between two trails with no guaranteed good results. Looking at her now, at first glance her face looked almost too kind like she was still just a youth, her dark earthy skin made her look too warm for the harsh cold Haven. However, the bags under her eyes and the frown in her face showed that she had seen many things. Not to mention the long deep scar that stretched over her right eye onto her cheek, hinted at a story that Varric didn't want to read about.</p><p>    "A lot of good men and women didn't make it out of there. For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching Maker-knows-what fall out of it. "Bad for morale" would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived." Varric stated.</p><p>    Dowry had to ask the burning question that would cement who he was as a person, "If it was that bad, then why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go."</p><p>    Varric felt his shoulders slump even further, "I'd like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this... Thousands of people <em>died</em> on that mountain. I was almost one of them, and now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out." His voice sounded genuine and sad. Dreadful, really.</p><p>    "It's pure luck that I escaped." Dowry believed her words. She has countless proof on how no matter how bad the situation got, she would come out walking not alive... Just walking.</p><p>   Varric gave a sad smirk, "Good luck or bad? You might wanna consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going." He knows he wasn't helping the poor girl but he couldn't help it, "... Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that, but a hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes, we're gonna need a miracle." His tone was grim.</p><p>   He just need someone to talk to, he felt too bad about writing a letter to his friends and putting it in a book just seemed to make him nauseous. This was becoming almost too much.</p><p>   <em>Maybe Chuckles can make me those headache curing potions he's been chugging down lately?</em></p><hr/><p>   After talking with Threnn and Harrit, she ran errands for them. She gave the quartermaster the logging stand's location and even gave the smith some extra iron so he and the workers won't have to trudge through thick snow to mine it themselves. That Segrit fellow reminded her of <em>elvalaslin, </em>it was like she was talking to her father. Now she was searching around a dead man's cabin. She assumed he was a highly regarded healer or just one who had a high end position because the cabin was huge! The desk and the shelves were in good quality and the wood of the walls were much stronger than her own cabin. </p><p>   <em>Probably to keep the patients warm and keep other things out.</em></p><p>   She spied a lot of ale bottles of different kinds in corners and such. Perhaps, this place was a tavern of sorts? Though judging from the faded rotten smell, Dowry could assume that this was where they kept the ill and dying. </p><p>   <em>Focus Dowry! We can look around later.</em></p><p>   "Where is that Master Taigen's notes?" She asked aloud. She looked through books and abandoned papers until she saw a pile on a table pushed to the wall</p><p>   Her eyes read the papers quickly and she smiled while running out the door... With the papers of course.</p><p> </p><p>   "Ha! The old codger was on the edge of a breakthrough here, but he couldn't see it!" Adan laughed. The worry wrinkles were replaced by smile lines.</p><p>   <em>More like he didn't get to see it.</em></p><p>   Adan let out a sigh of relief, "You want some of these mixed up, you just give the word." With that he gave a respective nod. </p><p>   Dowry made her way out the cabin and rubbed her shoulder. The staff she had picked up in the heat of battle was terribly uneven in weight and height. Not to mention the resources in the weapon wasn't up to her abilities. She had to limit her use of the thing for fear it might shatter in the middle of her casting! Either the mages on the battle feild were less skilled or they set them up to die. She would have to talk to Harrit about their equipment, since she felt they would have to travel soon. It has been a few days since Leliana sent word, perhaps she had finally gotten answered? </p><p>   A sound of a door caught Dowry's attention. A man had walked out the cabin to her left. Solas. She had been avoiding him as best she could, but no matter where she was she could feel him watching her. However, when she turned around she would see him walking away. There were times when they bumped into each other when they were in the Chantry, other than that the only words they spoke to each other were 'please excuse me' and 'Cassandra wishes to see you'. It seemed that both elves were playing eye-tag and hide and seek unknowingly. She would observe from a distance and then he would do the same. Dowry couldn't keep herself from looking at him when he walks around the village. He looks tense but at the same time aloof. It was...<em> Intriguing</em>.  </p><p>   They're eyes met and they stood still. He could sense she wished to say something. They both decided their previous engagements can wait.</p><p>   "The chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all." Solas spoke. The smirk came smoothly to his face as he faced her.</p><p>   Dowry resisted the urge to roll her eyes and returned the smirk. Tall tales such as these always sounded dashing!</p><p>   "Am I riding in on a shining steed?" She answered in jest.</p><p>   Solas didn't miss a beat, "I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly their extinct." He saw Dowry's mouth tick as she almost laughed, "Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." He should know all about that.</p><p>   He turned and stalked shortly away from her as to give himself more space but he could tell from her footsteps it was a fruitless effort.</p><p>   "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations." His words peaked Dowry's interest immeasurably. "I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten." He turned to her with another smirk, "Every great war has it's heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be." He words were true and his jesting tone was genuine. She didn't care about that though.</p><p>   Dowry couldn't keep the curiosity from her face. She wanted him to continue, "What do you mean ruins and battlefields?"</p><p>   Solas answered her breezily, "Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds." This was fascinating to her. "When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living thing has ever seen."</p><p>   "You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?" She asked partially in jest.</p><p>   Solas gave a quiet laugh, "I do set wards. And if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."</p><p>   Usually, but was grateful for some of his battles. It was an acceptable amount of training he needed when he awoken.</p><p>   "I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That's extraordinary!" She meant it. She had tried doing so but she didn't know what she was doing at the time. In fact,  she didn't have a choice in the matter.</p><p>   Solas was surprised by her response. He had expected her to be running to Cassandra and reporting him, after all she was Dalish. The last time he brought this to someone's attention, he had to run away because they insisted on killing him and he didn't wish to end their life in defense. However, he noted the look she had and it made him smile.       </p><p>   "Thank you. It is not a common field of study for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream? I would not trade it for anything." He spoke. </p><p>   He thought over all that he has experienced the past few days in Haven. Perhaps his plan to leave should be carefully considered more.</p><p>   "I will stay then. At least until the Breach has been closed." </p><p>   "Was that in doubt?" Dowry was surprised to hear that he was thinking of leaving. He was the main one who felt deeply on the matter of fixing the Veil.</p><p>   Dowry saw Solas' brows knit together and his eyes narrow. "I am an <em>apostate</em> mage <em>surrounded</em> by<em> Chantry forces</em> and unlike you, <em>I</em> do <em>not</em> have a divine mark protecting me." She was surprised by his anger. "Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution." I guess she hadn't seen it that way for him. He was a skilled mage so she can see how the Chantry has been looking at him for that and how he seems to have great knowledge of the Fade. Perhaps he has been so quiet because he was looking for an opportunity to leave? A mages fear of the Chantry is not uncommon.</p><p>   "You came here to help, Solas. I won't let them use that against you." She spoke, her nurturing trait coming to light.</p><p>   Solas internally scoffed. She's in just as much tight spot than he. He didn't want comfort or sympathy from someone who couldn't even save themselves.</p><p>   "How would you stop them?" He asked knowing she would slip.</p><p>  Which made it all the more surprising when she answered immediately, "However I had to." She meant those words. If she couldn't get out then she would at least make sure he did. Solas can see that. The way her eyes hardened made her youthful face less kind. It was as if he was staring up at her instead of down. He couldn't help but feel relaxed by his sudden glimpse of her determination.</p><p>   He struggled to gather his words, "Thank you..." It was all he could think to respond. He meant it as Dowry could see. He switched his gaze from her for a second and straightened himself, "For now, let us hope either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the Breach." He finished.</p><hr/><p>   "Just how am I the "Herald of Andraste"?!" Dowry couldn't believe what she was hearing. She has refused such allegations of being the 'Chosen One'  quite passionately. She even made light of it the claim. I mean her? Holy? Ha! She was far from anything pure.</p><p>   "People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you." Dowry laughed internally. Keeper Deshanna was right, Humans can't hold water. "They believe that was Andraste." Cassandra finished.</p><p>   "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading-"</p><p>   "Which we have not." Cassandra interrupted. She was not sure of the event but if it were untrue... Slandering Andraste's name with lies is already sickening to think of.</p><p>   Leliana glared at her, "The point is, everyone is talking about you."</p><p>   Cullen thought the situation was hilarious, "It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about it?" He asked Dowry.</p><p>   Dowry kissed her teeth, "I'm no <em>Herald</em> of anything, particularly not Andraste."</p><p>   Cullen huffed a laugh, She looked quite adorable with her scrunched up nose. "I'm sure the Chantry would agree." </p><p>   "People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you're that sign." Leliana partially wanted her to admit to it or play the part.</p><p>   Josephine could see that. "And to others, a symbol to everything that's gone wrong."</p><p>   "They aren't more concerned about the Breach? The <em>real</em> threat?"</p><p>   <em>The one that could destroy them all?</em></p><p>   "They do know its a threat, they just don't think<em> we</em> can stop it." Cullen spoke. Dowry can understand that.</p><p>   "The Chantry is telling everyone, you'll make it worse."</p><p>   "There is something you can do. A Chantry cleric by the name of, Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you." Leliana clenched her hands tighter behind her back as she continued to speak, it was the only word she had gotten back. All her other ravens hadn't returned, "She is not far, and knows those involved better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."</p><p>   <em>Did they have many options? Is the risk worth the reward?</em></p><p>   "I'll see what she has to say." Dowry spoke. Leliana's hands relaxed.</p><p>   "You will find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe." She stated.</p><p>   "Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition's influence while you are there." He informed. If they had any hope in stopping this, they needed my soldiers.</p><p>   "In the meantime, let's think of other options. I will not leave this all to the Herald." Cassandra said.</p><p>   Dowry tried not to glare at her when she referred to her as that title. She left the war room to grab her gear.</p><p>   "Etunash!" She swore under her breath. She took a quick glance at her mark and then proceed to walk out the Chantry. She would need a new staff if she was going to survive their travel.</p><p>   Dowry's luck always put her in these situations.</p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>